Mine For The Taking
by Life'sAMystiRhi
Summary: Annabeth is just a dancer, Percy is just the popular boy. Until he starts working at her studio after school, what happen when they both discover a love that will change their lives forever? A/U No Greek gods, They're in high school, kinda fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- okay! So this is my second story and I hope it's A LOT better than Behind Enemy Lines, for one because I spent soooo much time on this and also because you're supposed to get better over time. I just want to give you a brief heads up that the characters will be IC with the exception of Rachel, because I just had to make her this way(even though I like her in the books). Okay, some of this is also very descriptive of her dancing and just as you start to read there are a couple of paragraphs detailing her dance, and a couple near the end of the story. Links to everything from the picture of her backpack to a video of the dance routine I described will be posted on my profile! This is also kind of a fluffy story, because, I mean who doesn't love some goof fluff now and then? I really hope you enjoy it and keep reading and REVIEWING! :) **_

_Annabeth's Point of View_

"_To dance is to be out of yourself. Larger, more beautiful, more powerful. This is power, it is glory on earth and it is yours for the taking." _

_Mine…Mine for the taking, I thought to myself as I pushed myself past my comfort zone and lifted my right leg straight into the air and let it fall effortlessly below me. I then mimicked this with my left leg, then my right again, my arms flowing in unison with my legs. My arms then came together as if grasping some invisible thing below me. I then lifted my hands gracefully above my head as my feet met, en pointe, beneath me, leaving me a statuesque picture of perfection. _

_My feet moved in and out of each other quickly as my body followed in perfect harmony, arms flowing above and around my body, my feet carried me to the right as my arms spread away from me. My body was suddenly balanced on one pointed foot. I spun, quickly teetering from one foot to the other repeating my "balancing act" to the left, my back arched with utter elegance. I maintained myself, standing upwards, back and arms arched when I let my heels touch the floor._

_I lifted my leg to mid-body and then pushed it out again, letting gravity push it back to the floor, over my other leg, my arms mimicking my actions. I repeated my actions on the other side, twice before I forced myself back up onto the points of my toes and danced upon them, my arms were elongated to length of more than half of my body. As I made a short leap to the left as my upper half contorted in a wondrous way. I felt my whole body lean to the left when I caught myself on my right leg, crossing my left over it turning not even sixty degrees, I leant forward and my leg came up from the back, as though I was a seesaw. My arms were spread out like the wings of a white swan, the white swan that I now imagined myself portraying. _

_They came back up above me again as I stepped out towards the other swans in the lake, smiled, as my leg lifted at a perfect ninety degree angle behind me, I gently put it down again as I turned from the swans and to another group of swans on the other side of the stage, repeating the move. I, however, pleasured this side with an extra dance. I balanced upon the points of my toes, my arms dancing freely above my head, when suddenly I felt a burst of energy. I pushed myself off of the ground, my legs spreading for only a second above the ground before coming together again perfectly, as my arms raised mid-air and I prepared myself for another slight jump. Only this time I leaped, brilliantly, off of the ground and into the air, legs and arms extended, being the swan. _

_I landed, my arms bending in grace, my legs scurried ahead of my body as I struggled to catch up, yet this appeared effortless. My face went forward clad in a proud smile, my arms firmly pointed back and my legs en pointe at an uncomfortable, but graceful tilt. I let my arms come up as though I was flying, my legs crossing under me as my hands came out to perfect little points like feathers as I looked down at my pointed, pink fabric covered foot. When instantly this peaceful scene became a burst of strength as I extended my leg, now more than halfway across the stage, my legs bursting in and out of the air in proportionally larger increments of length, I was the perfect combination of beauty and strength, my legs spread as far as they could go while fully in the air, my graceful wing like arms extended above my head._

_I hurriedly teetered over to the other side of the stage jumping at what sounded like the climax of the music. Then I began to dance gracefully back to midstage, spinning both with ease and while using my points as constant propellers. My arms were now in an almost crippled position, moving in and out of being fully extended and tiny, bent symbols of what could be interpreted as weakness. I danced, beautifully, making celestial movements when finally, I stood, balanced on the point of one leg the other was gracefully yet firmly hanging adjacent to me in mid air. Both of my arms were carelessly thrown above my head, my heads and fingers loosely spread as though I was reaching for some invisible essence above and beyond myself. _

_I stood in this position for mere seconds and yet it felt like hours, beautiful hours. I let my arms fall to my side before letting my leg meet the hard wood floor below me , relieving a certain pain, though I was still en pointe. I could practically see myself in the strapless, feather embroidered garment. A giant white tutu extended from under those feathers. On the clear feather shaped cutouts, above which were thin clear straps that held up the dress, were tiny Swarovski crystals that sparkled almost as much as I did when I danced. On my head was a white, crown like hat, decorated with white flowers and sparkling white pearls. _

_I looked behind me and I saw a interpretation of a starry night, blue and green with tiny silver sparkles that signified stars as well as giant rocks covered in a brilliant green moss. A deep blue light shone upon the floor, it was the lake and I was the swan. I was surrounded by other swans who watched me dance Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. THIS was every ballerina's dream. I let myself out of the blackness when my eyes fluttered open and I was greeted by my harsh reality, where I looked down and I saw converse instead of Gaynor's, and I was dressed in a gym uniform rather than a frilly pink tutu._

"_Why can't you just be normal?" a lanky, freckled, redhead asked me with a sarcastic and slicing look on her face. Rachel just waited, expecting an answer when I was finally met with the sweet release of the bell. She rolled her eyes and walked into the dressing room as the other girls followed._

_Normal. It was almost undefineable, but I know it's something I never want to be. "Normal" was almost an insult in my book. I know nothing about normal, but I do know it isn't waking up at four in the morning to fit in three hours of ballet practice before school starts. It isn't giving up almost everything any other teenager has on a daily basis for a dream that may never come true. It isn't crashing at midnight every night after dance practice in bright pink tights and a sweaty, skin hugging black leaotard, then waking up at four to do it all over again. Come to think of it, my life is anything but normal, but I NEVER want to be normal, I want to be better. _

_I have to be better, ballet is my life and I can't let all of that time be a waste. All of the time, I could have been spending with friends, with a boyfriend, going to movies, listening to music that wasn't either classical or a broad way show tune. I know it's wrong of me to think about all of that, when I have so much and I wouldn't trade all of my training for any of that, but when my dreams weren't populated by me dancing the white swan at the New York Ballet Theatre, they were of what others would call "the normal things."_

_I walked into AP world history where I was greeted by Rachel's glances, as usual the popular kids sat at the center of the classroom, next to Rachel was Thalia whose gorgeous freckled facade hid her actually nice personality. Adjacent to Thalia were Bianca and her brother Nico, both with long-ish black hair and perfect blue eyes, as well as Grover and Silena who actually weren't that bad. And then there was Perseus Jackson, who sat almost under Rachel, her arm around his pale neck running her fingers through his deep brown hair. They were surrounded by other students whom I didn't know the names of, but they wouldn't be sitting with them if they weren't in their "group." _

"_You get enough practice in P.E. there Chase?" Rachel asked with a biting tone, while most of the girls I didn't know laughed. "Nope, not quite. "I said, plastering a fake smile onto my face. Then, suddenly, it happened, my grey eyes met with the beautiful blue-green eyes of Percy Jackson. He looked into me and smiled as Rachel pressed her plump nude lips to his cheek. He averted his smile from me and turned to Rachel. And then, as usual, life sped up again, going even faster just trying to catch up, and it ended up smacking me in the face in the process._

_The late bell broke the awkwardly long stare, I sat down (at the front of the classroom as usual) as miscellaneous students began filing into the classroom. I pulled out a black and white floral notebook and brushed my fingers through my long blonde hair when Mr. Berkley entered placing a bottle of water on the corner of his desk and picking up a piece of untouched white chalk. "Today, class, we will be discussing 1900-1910," He began as he wrote he dates on the board. "Can anyone tell me anything crucial that happened during this time period?" My hand immediately shot up._

"_Anna Pavlova, famous for her rendition of the dying swan," I began as a chorus of groans erupted from behind me, mostly Rachels. "was made Coryphée in 1902, premiere danseuse in 1905, and finally a prima ballerina in 1906." I finished with a tone hat indicated knowledge rather than excitement. _

"_Interesting…" Mr. Berkley interrupted. "However, I meant things that greatly affected the world a s a whole." He finished, his chalk meeting the board once gain and writing the words "Anna" and "Pavlova" After a while, I sort of zoned out, writing mock schedules for the next couple of weeks in my notebook, I was a whole month in when the lunch bell rang. I snapped out of my chair, undoing the white buckle on my pinstriped backpack in one fluid motion, and shoved my notebook in. I was walking out of the classroom when it happened again. Though the room was anything but silent, I heard the noise of a tiny pink pen hitting the floor…MY tiny pink pen. I turned, about to go get it when I saw a tall, athletically built brunette boy, with beautiful sea green eyes, bending down, his.. Percy's hand holding my pen. _

_His eyes looked from the pen up into my grey eyes, my tiny pink lips fell apart as he snapped back up and began walking towards me. My already big grey eyes opened widely as I turned away from him quickly, hurrying out of the door and into the mess of students in the hallway, surprising even myself. I'm strong, outspoken, and I don't run away from my problems, so why was it that I had just ran away from one Percy Jackson?_

_Percy's Point Of View_

_Rachel's hand cutely crept over to mine, she laced her tiny, freckled fingers into my larger more masculine ones. I turned to her and smiled, but she barely turned away from the unimportant conversation she was holding with one of our friends she barely knew. I licked my lips, a tiny bit frustrated when my other hand reached for the petite pink pen in my pocket, grazing it softly where "The School of American Ballet" was engraved on it, when my silent inner thoughts were interrupted by Rachel's overbearing laugh._

"_And she was like—Anna Pavlova, famous for her murdered duck impression was named the best dancer for whatever in the nineteen sixties." Rachel continued laughing at her very far off Annabeth impression. "You don't know how hard it was to not laugh. It was like hilarious!" She finished, with a giant smile spread wide across her face, barely holding in a joyfully tearful laugh. Suddenly, me and every other person in the cafeteria (I'm pretty sure) heard the slam of a chair into one of the cheaply made cafeteria tables._

_Annabeth, hurt yet seeking revenge, looked over at Rachel from across the room. Her glowing grey eyes made contact intensely and instantly. She gracefully pushed her way through the crowded cafeteria, ignoring the silent stares form everyone (including me). She came to where Rachel and I sat. Rachel grabbed my hand and placed it on the table so she could stand and keep her hand interlocked with mine._

"_Okay, look Rachel, if you have something to say to me, you could say it to my face..atleast then I could have some respect for you." Annabeth spoke from a stiffened face, not intending to make a big deal , just wanting to make things clear. Rachel looked at her, as though expecting better. "Okay, " Rachel started, fully intent on digging in her claws. "You're annoying, you dress badly, you have NO life, and this ballet crap? It's really getting on my nerves." Rachel smirked evilly and tilted her head, causing he long red mane to thrash to the other side of her head. Annabeth looked taken aback when finally Rachel broke the silence. "What?" she asked smiling mischievously. _

_Annabeth huffed outbefore starting looking off into another section of the cafeteria regretting already what she hadn't even begun to do. "Oh nothing," Annabeth started, crap…here we go. "I'm just really surprised you're able to formulate full sentences other than 'Oh my! It's time to reapply, my lip gloss has worn off!'" Annabeth mimicked in a way that didn't match Rachel at all, but what the hell? It was funny._

_Annabeth, then turned away and walked out of the cafeteria, what she did when she left, I guess I'll never know. _

_Annabeth left me alone with Rachel and a chorus of snickers that came from most of the other people at our table. Rachel sat back don, moving my hand again to where it was before her little argument with Annabeth. "So anyway, it was like super funny" Rachel continued as I just stared at our intertwining hands. I slipped my hand out from under the control of hers, looking into what I could see of her eyes as they wandered from every person at the table except for me, watching her not even care._

_--_

_I walked through the giant crystal clear double doors and into a barren carpeted hallway, it was around nine o'clock so I knew I would find Annabeth here…alone. The front desk was empty and most of the lights were either dimmed or off. I could her Tchaikovsky's Swan lake blaring through the studio. I looked around and my eyes were assailed by the sight of almost a hundred doors, this place definitely didn't look this big on the outside. _

_I searched for the source of the music when I found a wooden door, I peeked through the window where I could see a giant wall-sized mirror adjacent to a light brown hard wood floor. Dancing through that mirror was the reflection of a tiny yet tall, a strong yet graceful, a beautiful yet, actually screw it, she was beautiful. I saw a dancer. _

_She used the points of her feet to guide her magically cross the floor, her two hands meeting at an excellent point and then she paused, lifting one of her feet to only six inches off of the ground, arching both fluidly and mechanically her whole body. Then, suddenly she stopped, quickly moving her both of her feet down forming a tiny launching pad as she sprung herself off of the ground forming beautiful shapes in the air, her arms and hands copying the drama in her face and movements._

_She guided herself using her feet and the music as her eyes were closed, dancing a fairly calming ballet with the few exceptions of the little springs she do with the utmost energy. She balanced herself on only her tippy toes, before spreading her arms out widely and making them meet again at her center, catapulting her into a one hundred and eighty degree turn. Then gracefully walking to the far left corner of the studio, sticking her right foot out, pointing it and keeping the other flat on the ground, extending her fragilely placed arms in two different directions, she pointed her aesthetically built face downward. I thought the dance was over when I readied myself to enter. But the music started again, she began a serious of perfect turns, with the strength of an army and the gracefulness of a butterfly. I stood, astounded, as she turned about as though she was one of those turning dolls in an old fashioned jewelry box, her wing like arms fluttered about, surrounding her in effortlessly natural positions, the music and turns growing faster, until the music stopped and so did she. _

_She just stood there, her eyes remained closed as she breathed in and out calmly, her identity remained hidden behind pale eyelids and a line of thick black eyelashes. Her hair was worn in a golden blonde top knot at the apex of her head, only a few golden tendrils fell from the side of her perspiring face. _

_I slipped, letting my hand fall on the side of the doorknob pushing the door open. Her eyes opened immediately, they were tinted a rare grey, a grey that only belonged to one Annabeth Chase. She looked at me, a combination of confused and surprised, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, I cleared my throat nervously as she began to talk. "What do you want Jackson? Come to throw some more verbal punches?" she asked though I wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or expectant…maybe both. _

_I beginning reaching into my pocket, but instead a response came to mind, more than to mind, out of my mouth._

"_You know you're kind of quick to judge, especially of a person you don't even know."_

"_Oh I know you Jackson." She said,t hough I wasn't completely sure if she finished, I interjected anyway. "That's exactly like me saying that I know you…Annabeth Chase, the girl who always sits in thr front center of the classroom, the girl who wears nothing but floral dresses, the girl who is oddly obsessed with ballet. I don't know you…just because I know of you. I'm fully convinced there's more to you than that, I won't pretend there isn't." I finished, leaving her flushed and floored, as I began to walk away when I realized why I had actually gone there in the first place._

_I turned around and from across the room lightly threw her pen to her, "By the way, you forgot this." I said as she caught it with perfect precision, still staring blankly at me. I chuckled slightly at her expression before leaving._

_Annabeth's Point of View_

_The loud thud of the closing door made me jump, which I honestly should be thankful for as I could barely move. I looked at the bright pink pen in my hand and scoffed. Did I, Annabeth Chase just lose an argument to Percy Jackson? Percy Jackson who is the most popular guy in school, Percy Jackson who is dating my worst enemy, Percy Jackson who made the trip all the way downtown just to return my pen, Percy Jackson who is not at all what he seems to be?_

_Yea…I guess I did._

_**Ending A/N- I really REALLY hoped you liked it! Keep looking for updates, because I'm usually pretty good about them. I'm going to try to not be such a review whore, but pretty pretty please review! Unless you're a writer on her you can't possibly imagine how much reviews actually help and influence in the writing of the story! So, if you're a writer and you want to give some joy to this girl right here, REVIEW, or even if you're just a reader, gimme some love and some REVIEWS because I love to hear your input and eeehhh compliments aren't bad either lol even constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! Read me! Favorite me! Review me! LOVE TO ALL! **_


	2. Chapter 2: We All Fall Down

Mine For The Taking

Chapter 2: We All Fall Down

A/N- OMG! Thankyou so much for the incredible reviews and favorites and alerts and just reading! I would like to dedicate this story to my first reviewers! 1. **Riley Coyote** (I am soo sorry about changing Percy's hair color, that was my mistake!) but thank you for reviewing and reading and I hope you enjoy 2. **Braveryx11**- I so wish I had the dedication to dance that you do, I love dance and the gracefulness of ballet, but 8hours? That is AMAZING! I am going to see you when I go to a show someday (though I probably wouldn't know it)! 3. **Skywriter5** Thank you so much! I so look forward to having youas a future reader! 4. **Amazing_A'nnabeth'1** I'm sorry I haven't put the dances up on m channel yet, but I'll get them up there today (the one from this chapter and the last) and thanks for saying it was interesting, I hope you continue to read! 5. **MelRose520** thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you continue to read! 6. **WiseGirl393** Thank you! A LOT I'm glad you liked it because there is more about judgment in this chapter and I truly hope you will always be a fan! 7. **Xoxo SamuraiGirl** Thankyou! And believe me I will contact you, I swear writers block is like strongly attracted to me and I promise no more italics! Also, I say shut the front door all the TIME! No joke! I thought that was so cool! :) and last but most definitely NOT the least 8. **Storytell1425** your review meant so much to me, I woke up for school and checked my reviews and I got this and I swear I felt so excited and amazing and energized, it was amazing thank you for that, this chapter is dedicated to all of my first reviewers but especially you because you inspired me to put it up today! Thankyou!

Okay now that I have finished dedications let's get into the story :) the beginning is a little different because this chapter is mostly Percy's point of view as he didn't really have a lot of p.o.v. time last chapter! I apologize if my boy talk sounds a little ridiculous, I'm not a boy so I apologize for my lack of a phallus. I kind of just threw in some cursing and talk about cars and sports to make it sound boyish lol, so I hope you enjoy

Percy's Point Of View

-Three Months Later-

"No!" I yelled, attempting to get my point across, though somehow I know she'll get her way. "I refuse to do it, mom!" My mother looked at me, an almost pitying look in her eyes. "Percy, dance was such a huge part of my life, especially when I was your age, I just want it to be at least a small part of yours." She told me, her hand gently placed on my shoulder, as if that too was trying to guilt me. "No… mom I do NOT want to be a male ballet dancer!" I yelled back at her, jerking my shoulder as her hand fell back to her side, though her façade remained calm. "I'm not asking you to be a danseur," my mom began, emphasizing the danseur to correct me "I'm just suggesting that you do an internship at The School of American Ballet." She finished, her eyes now tightly closed, like she was afraid of my answer.

The School of America Ballet…? Where have I heard of that before? I mean besides the fact that it is one of the most famous and prestigious schools for ballet in the world…I know it from somewhere else, why can't I remember? I looked back up at my mother's tightly shut eyes again and caved. "Fine." I said and she practically exploded with glee. She quickly ran over to the phone and began dialing the number that she, by now, had already memorized. She talked eagerly on the phone as I heard horrify words like "long hours" and "demanding schedule", but I tried my best to ignore it.

I closed the door loudly behind me as I left for school, it didn't disrupt my mom's phone conversation as I had hoped, but I'll admit it helped with the anger. I stood still outside of my house for only minutes letting the cool breezes wash over me, when the peace was interrupted by the honks of a familiar car horn. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of Nico and Grover sitting in the front seat of a gleaming black Mercedes.

"Perce, c'mon get in!" Nico shouted at me as I was quickly yanked back into reality, "Earth to Perce! We're gonna be late!" Nico yelled at me one last time as I jumped over the door and into the matte black leather seats. "Since when do you care about being late?" I asked Nico, shoving my backpack into the crevice beneath Nico's seat.. "ehhhh… true" Nico told me as he revved the engine and smiled, which was kind of a big deal, Nico never smiled.

"I'll be damned, but God this is nice car" Grover yelled as the sound of air rushing through the car roared over his voice. Nico just laughed and went even faster, in boy language this meant "Damn straight." What, in another car and at a safe speed, would have taken about 30 minutes took us 15. We pulled into the parking lot and I jumped out of the back, the way I got in, while Grover got out the normal way. He put his face to the icy cold ebony metal and began running his fingers along the sides, admiring the car, when Nico came out of nowhere, crushing his dreams.

Nico's hand smacked Grover's away, I swear I didn't even hear him get out of the car. "Finger prints, dude, fingerprints!" he yelled in a comical shock, as Grover backed away, holding his hands out infront of his body in mock fear, when he lunged at Nicos body, wrapping his lanky arms around Nico's midsection as Nico tried to push him off, but before long this turned into what looked like an infantile match of WWE.

I smile awkwardly and walked around them, heading for the giant mass of students that blocked the glass double doors. I inhaled deeply before I walked through them. Yea…through not around. They parted like the red sea, I could feel their stares carve into every part of me; front, back, sides, everything. Girls who want to jump me, boys who want to be me, I can't say I hate this, but I can't say I love it either. I am completely impartial on the situation, well, I'm supposed to be, I'm not supposed to care, but I do.

I don't like the way they judge me, how in their minds I'm Percy, that kid who's dating Rachel, the popular one, the rich one; or I'm Percy, the boy who doesn't give a shit, the lazy spoiled guy, the dumb-ass jock. Why can't I just be Percy? Percy who is Percy, the kid I don't know, but want to so I'll go and talk to him. I want to be that Percy, the one who doesn't get judged, whether it's good or bad, because it all hurts.

But I guess judging is in our nature, we see something and we feel the need to tear it to pieces before we even get a chance to find out about it. Judgment might seem like a precocious idea, but if you think about it, it's quite animalistic. I looked tall and confident on the outside, but on the inside my thoughts made me cower.

Annabeth's Point Of View

Beep Beep Beep BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEPBEEP… my alarm clock sped up as I flailed my arm out from under me and pressed my fingers hrshley into the snooze button when my eyes caught light of the time. The clock read 7:20, which if I were normal wouldn't have been a bad time to get up, but as I was supposed to be at ballet as of three hours ago, this was bad.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" I yelled as I catapulted myself off of my bed, landing face first on the soft carpeted floor. I ran into my light pink and white bathroom, pulling my hair out of its fabric clad rubber prison, the top knot falling messily around my face. I grabbed a pair of black jazz pants and a black dance jacket with the letters S.A.B. embroidered in a pretty cursive just under the collar, I threw them both on over my slept in pink leotard and nude tights. I quickly slipped my Gaynor's off of my feet , replacing them with pristine black converse, I threw the worn pink ballet shoes in my dance bag as I quickly zipped it up, rushing over to my bedroom door. I crept out of my room, hoping my mom wouldn't notice that I was still home. I can't deal with her…not right now.

I looked both ways as though I was crossing a street and crept out of my room, through the long hallway, and down the spiraling staircase that led me into the kitchen where I could hear my mom blending a fruit smoothie. I braced myself, I closed my eyes and I walked through the kitchen. My mom's eyes met with mine, they widened with a red, fiery, anger as she stopped the blender. I could already hear her inner thoughts of disappointment, which hurt more than rage. The fire in her eyes melted the ice of my demeanor.

I crumbled, my face weakening in sadness, I felt as though I had been standing there for hours though it was only seconds before my mom opened her mouth to yell. I didn't hear it, I didn't want to, so I ran, out of the kitchen and into the foyer of my home grabbing my backpack, my mom's yells sounding like white noise, the background music to my life.

Percy's Point Of View

I looked to the front of the classroom, all of the seats were filled except for one, the one I cared most about. The minty smell of Rachel's breath tickled my nose as she spoke to Silena about their plans for this weekend. I won't lie, I kind of zoned out until I heard the creak of the door, I looked up and my eyes were met with those of Annabeth Chase. Her shining grey orbs were sparkling with hidden weakness, it worried me. The corners of her petite pink lips curved up slightly as she caught me staring. I threw my head back slightly, praying Rachel wouldn't notice as Annabeth handed a purple slip of paper to Mr. Berkley. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said quaintly as she took her seat, dumping both a worn black and silver duffle bag and a black and white pinstriped backpack to the ground.

"Well damn Chase I was looking forward to another one of those flower covered dish rags you call dresses." Rachel's minty breath came at me again, her tone laced with venom, commenting on the way in which Annabeth was dressed. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm glad to know that you're so focused on my body all the time. Should Percy be worried?" Annabeth retorted not even turning away from her notebook. Pretty much everyone snickered except for Rachel…and me, or atleast that's what Rachel thought. "Nope, he shouldn't…sorry to crush your fantasies Annabeth." As usual Rachel got the last word, before Mr. Berkley interrupted and class began.

The bell rang as Rachel lay her plump lips on my cheek to bid me goodbye, leaving the classroom in a hurry to walk to art with Silena. The classroom was empty with the exception of myself and the tall blonde sitting in the front of the class. I cautiously walked over to her, her pen still working viciously on her paper. She looked up at me, eyes gleaming and mouth smiling. I looked her up and down, her eyes thinned as a slight chuckle escaped her lips. "What?" she asked laughing. "I don't care what Rachel sais, I'm liking the hard core dancer look." I told her, trying to make up for my girlfriends attitude. Annabeth grabbed her things and stood up, the apex of her oblong face adjacent to my lips, because I was only six inches taller than her.

She looked up into my eyes, her face dangerously close to mine. "Thanks." She told me as if I was the one being reassured of something, of what I was not sure. And with that she walked away leaving me with only hope…of what was to come.

I walked over to our usual table, counting heads as I grabbed a chair and pulled it out for myself. "Where's Rachel?" I asked to no one in general, everyone looked at me with expectant faces like I should know the answer to the question I had just asked. Thalia grabbed my shoulder, shaking me a little, "Don't know, but Perce she looked PISSED." Thalia told me looking up at me I contorted my face as to ask a question without words. "Maybe you shouldn't have talked to that Annabeth chick after class." Silena threw in as my hand instinctively went up to grab my forehead in frustration. "She saw that?" I asked peeking through the cracks in my fingers. "Oh yeah…she saw it and incase Thalia didn't get her point across, she is PISSED!" Silena finished as I rolled my eyes thinking about where Rachel could be when the idea hit me.

I walked calmly out of the crowded cafeteria as I reached a long hallway of doors. I knew automatically which one to go to, room 103. I turned into the giant room filled with easels and painting supplies, the matte grey walls were adorned with brilliant student paintings, most of them Rachel's. In the corner of that room was a tiny redhead, sitting at an easel glumly stroking the blank canvas with an anonymously colored brush. "You okay?" I asked her, she continued to stare at the lazily painted canvas monotonously. She glanced over at me and put the brush down, I walked over to her not knowing if she would slap me or kiss me. "Why were you talking to that whore?" she asked me.

"She's not a whore!" I told her, trying to control my voice.

"Well, I don't know what you call it, but I call a girl who tries to steal another girl's boyfriend a whore." She told me, disgusted by the mere thought of Annabeth.

"That's funny" I started, "I mean considering the way we met-"She scoffed and looked away.

"Okay, fine, I'm a whore, a whore-y whore whore, but that doesn't mean I like another girl trying to steal my man!" she said slightly joking on the last part. I brought my hand up to smoothly graze the side of her pale face. "Annabeth and I barely know each other, okay? I would NEVER cheat on you…" She smiled and tilted her head into my cupped hand. "I'm sorry I overreacted…Let me make it up to you," She started "YOU get to pick what we do and I'll pay…ANYTHING!" she said smiling. "I'm liking this idea!" I said smiling at her. "Good, How's tonight?" She asked me as I backed away sheepishly.

"I have work tonight…" I told her. "Job?" she asked me. "I'll explain later." I reassured her. "Well, as long as you aren't sneaking off to see that Annabeth girl, I'm fine."

"HaHaHa, very funny!" I told her as I kissed her cheek, she grabbed my face and moved it to her lips as she leaned into our kiss, but I broke it. She looked up at me inquisitively, "I…I love you." I told her as her wide lips spread into a smile. "Whatever!" she said as she jokingly punched my arms and left the room, expecting me to follow. I looked at her walk out of the room, with every step she took my heart sank and my breaths grew farther and farther apart.

I sat at the front desk answering calls and taking notes, watching tall delicate girls in leotards and tights (some of the smaller ones in tutus) walk past my desk and into miscellaneous dance rooms. This was incredibly familiar. I looked up and down the hallway searching internally and externally for any clues of how this place was so deeply placed in my brain and yet I couldn't remember why.

The flood of girls (and extremely brave boys) finally stopped and after I had done everything that it was possible to do to entertain yourself with office supplies, I began venturing up and down the hallways watching most of the dancers when I reached a nearly empty room. In it were only a few dancers and one instructor. One girl stood at the front of the class, her feet placed perfectly beneath her and her lanky arms down at her side, her gorgeous golden blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun behind her head letting no fly aways escape the hold of the hair tie, as the instructor hit what I assumed was the play button on the stereo. Suddenly Prokofiev's Cinderella overcame the silence.

Her feet quickly moved into first position, as her arms widened hanging gracefully in the air, when her leg moved out from the side of her body, but quickly curved around her body as her pointed foot met her knee. She spun too quickly for me to count the number of times, the very point of her foot touching the floor, her arms coming up in an oval shape above her head. The angled leg then came out from behind her as if it was wrapping around some invisible being behind her, that too quickly met the floor again, this time in front of her slender body, crossing over the other leg as her arms formed a graceful low V shape.

She completed a small leap, arms hanging out by her side as she balanced on the very tips of her feet that were only a foot apart. She swiped one graceful arm across her body as her feet moved together in perfect harmony. The arm quickly came over her head as the other bent simultaneously, her whole back arched in an elegant manor as her right foot came away from her left, arms a body width apart, as she made her feet meet and then come apart again, her left leg pulling up and extending outward only to meet the ground again. As soon as it did her right leg went up behind her, bending in a V directly below her before she let it meet with the harsh wooden floor again. She shifted her arms again, he left curved above her head and her right extending towards the mirror in which I and all of the other dancers could watch her.

She was now balanced on two perfect pointed feet, when she allowed her right heel to meet the floor, pulling her left foot in to meet her knee as her left arm ran down the length of her face and her right foot went back to being en pointe. The point shifted to her left as her right leg came up to meet her knee, the corresponding arm crossed over her shoulder. Her right point went down to the floor as she waved her right hand in front of her, both of her hands met above her head as she turned, her left leg wrapped around her back. The left leg came unwrapped, as did her arms, though her right leg remained pointed, here was her mistake, her whole body tilted and hit the floor with a thud, but her leg remained extended in front of her. Her eyes shot open as did her mouth, both with anger and surprise, she looked up at the instructor with wide eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry" She muttered, her breaths quickening, curling her legs in so she could get up. "Sorry? Sorry!" The instructor asked, even I could tell she was just beginning, "save your apologies, I want your hard work, which clearly I haven't been getting. Maybe you would have landed hat if you were here, like you were supposed to be, this morning. Get up! You don't even deserve to SIT on a floor at this academy. You disappointed me Annabeth." She finished as all of the memories began rushing back into my head, the strength of an army, the gracefulness of a butterfly, Annabeth's masterful rendition of Swan Lake, her beauty in general, everything. Annabeth pushed herself off of the ground as she turned my direction.

I hid next to the door hoping she couldn't see me as she walked over to the corner of the room, as the other dancers began to a completely different song, nothing as hard, nothing that could even hold a candle to what Annabeth had just done. Annabeth watched in jealousy, though she could do more than they could and better than they could… it was riveting, it sent tingles down my spine, it made something inside of me jump. I didn't know what it was, Annabeth's dancing or just the sight of Annabeth looking as gorgeous as she did. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to find out.

Annabeth's Point Of View

The dance studio was now empty, only me and my music. I lived for this each day, I woke up in the morning for this, I slept for this, I breathed for this. I started the music mere seconds before where I had fallen the first time.

I was now balanced on my two perfect pink fabric clad pointed feet, when I allowed my right heel to meet the floor, pulling my left foot in to meet my knee as my left arm ran down the length of my face, grazing it all softly as my right foot went back to being en pointe. The point shifted to my left as my right leg came up to meet my knee, the corresponding arm crossed over my shoulder. My right point went down to the floor as I waved my right hand in front of myself, both of my hands met above my head as I turned, urging my left leg to wrap around my back. My left leg came unwrapped, as did my arms, though my right leg remained pointed when my body met the cold harsh floor again. "DAMMIT!" I yelled to the whole studio though no one could hear except for me.

I tried it again, and again, and again…. And again, until the bruises began to show through the fabric of my tights. I let myself lie down on the hard wood floor as I looked up into the ceiling wanting so badly to prove to myself that I could do this. I got back up, breathing in an out heavily. I raised my hands to above my head, setting up my pirouette, as I spun I pulled my left leg behind my back, unwrapping it again, with my arms, my right leg staying pointed yet again I fell. I hit the floor arms first, protecting the rest of my body when I heard a familiar male voice.

"Just after you unwrap your leg, let your heel touch the floor, then use that to continue the turn." It said, I turned immediately to be met with the stares Percy Jackson, his mouth hanging open as he covered it ashamedly with his hand. "Excuse me?" I asked shocked. "I'm sorry" he said before he rushed away down the hallway. I ran as fast as I could in point shoes, when my hands met with the side of the open door and the wall. I looked expectantly out into the hallway, nothing. I shook my head and went back to dancing, starting the music in the same place. I stared myself down in the mirror, determined. I set up my pirouette again spinning and pulling my left leg behind be, letting it unwrap, meeting my whole right foot to the floor, my left leg instinctively kicked out to my side, as my arms met on the other side of my body. I pulled my left leg out to the front as I stopped, just stopped. I turned to look in the mirror… I had done it. And thanks to the person who I would least expect to help me…Percy Jackson.

I rushed into school the next morning, eager and back in my usual garments, a short navy blue, pink, green and white floral dress, which emphasized my shoulders and chest, with light blue converse, on my back was my black and white pinstriped backpack, and around my shoulder was my dance bag. I hurried over to Percy's locker where he was putting away books. "Hey," I started, "Can we talk?" I asked him. "Sure." He told me, shutting his locker suspicious of what I had to say, when I grabbed his hand to drag him over to a place where we could be more private. A shock was sent through my body, it left me in a breathless wonderful state, I looked up at him, the expression on his face was similar to that on mine, it was magic.

I finally reached an empty hallway, "What is it?" he asked me. "How'd you know?" I spoke.

"What do you me-"he started, but I didn't let him finish, words just kind of spewed out, like word vomit. "How'd you know how to land that? I'm assuming you haven't seen my coach do it, or myself…fully. So you'd have to be familiar with the move, right?"

"Did you like stay up all night thinking about that or something?" he asked me sarcastically, though it wasn't too far off from the truth. "Answer my question." I said looking directly into his eyes. "Suzanne Farrell." He said as I cocked my head, wondering if I had heard him right. " What about her?" I asked, prodding for more information.

"She's my mom." He told me, as my eyes looked as though they would pop out of my head "THE Suzanne Farrell…but… but She's old? And your last name's Jackson? And-" Percy put his hand over my mouth, though I wanted to keep talking. "Yes, THE Suzanne Farrell. Yes, my mom is old and I have my dad's last name." he told me chuckling at my still shocked expression, looking up at his 6 foot frame. "You can't tell…no one knows okay?" He told me, his face transformed from joking to serious. "Okay… One more question." I told him. "Why were you at my dance studio?"

"Internship… My turn," he began, "Who was that?... yelling at you?"

"You saw that." I said a little embarrassed as he nodded, "That… that was my mom." His face morphed to a mix of confused and saddened, I just shrugged when the bell rang. I looked up at the clock, then back at him "See you tonight dancer boy." And with that I left.

Percy's Point Of View

I was walking through the empty hallways of The School of American Ballet, when it actually dawned on me. I sort of was sneaking away to see Annabeth behind Rachel's back, I knew it too, but technically I wasn't lying since, I didn't know when I told her. I was NOT lying to Rachel about Annabeth; I was NOT lying to myself about Annabeth. Those were the last thoughts to enter my mind when I walked past a room at the back of the studio.

I knew who was in there, the music was blaring and Annabeth moved her thin feet in and out of each other, running around the room, before leaping into the air and landing gracefully on the point of her front leg, sinking down to her heel, and bringing her back foot in front of her as her arms rose above her head, her whole body leaning in one direction. Her right arm came up above her and her left out to her side, as her feet parted gracefully on the ground. She put her left foot down on the ground to meet it perfectly at its flat surface, her right foot met behind it while pointed, she quickly extended it and began a series of turns her arms moving fluidly along with her body. She did this seven times, before taking her left hand and meeting it to her lips, blowing a kiss to the imaginary audience, her right leg extended only seconds before it met the floor, both hands now by her side.

She smiled her eyes remaining closed, she let them flutter open seconds later, when she saw me. She smiled and waved, no judgment, no harshness, no expectations… I was just Percy, it comforted me to know that.

She turned again, her pointed foot gently pressed the replay button as the music restarted and she began to dance again.

What didn't comfort me was that I had been lying, to Rachel …to myself, all about Annabeth, about what though I was not sure.

**Ending A/N- Okay, sooo what'd you think? Let me know! I REALLY like how this story is coming together, I think the characters are pretty IC again with the exception of Rachel, but I hope you got to see a softer nicer side of her. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews inspire me to write these because honestly without you reviewers and readers I would be nothing. I read a review this morning and I swear it made me wanna jump out of bed and just HIT the day. Lol So give me some love and some reviews! I love you guys! Read Me! Review Me! Favorite Me! Hugs and Kisses! Life'sAMystiRhi!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing, Prancing, Football

**A/N- first things first- message to reviewers at the bottom! okay! Sooo Are you proud of me? I'm updating! I just spent like six hours writing this, no joke lol, but I had so much fun writing this one and I hope you have even more fun reading it! I would like to address all of my reviewers and say thank you SO much! You all inspire me to write (Yes, your reviews are inspiring, you know who you are). SO I have planned out my next 5 chapters, look forward to a lot of dancing and MAJOR percabeth in chapter 6 and 7! I can't tell you what happens, but I can tell you it will be exciting! Okay, to the questions I've been asked:**

**(asked by both Amazing-Anna'beth'1 and xoxo SamuraiGirl) No, I'm not a ballerina! But, God, do I wish I was! I wish I had that strength and power and yea! Ballet absolutely fascinates me though, it is beautiful and amazing, so whenever Annabeth speaks about dance being amazing or any other adjectives she may use, it really is coming from the heart. I could watch ballet all day every day,. HOWEVER I do dance! I'm in the process of trying out for my school's dance team and I took jazz for 5 years and a little ballet when I was younger.**

**(asked just by xoxo SamuraiGirl) Yes, I have seen black swan! I adore that movie, (again I could watch ballet anyday and everyday)so I guess it's no wonder, but it has the components of a psychological thriller and this amazing dance movie. Also, maybe you should know this, I LOVE MOVIES! I love reading and writing scripts and also watching movies in general, I just love the idea of being transported to a completely separate world for two hours!**

**Alrighty then! Let's get this chapter started, there will be a list of all of the reviewers down at the bottom just to give special thanks to all of you! I would love to start picking people to dedicate my chapters to from now one, but I don't want to offend anyone if they don't get picked! So, let me know if you want me to dedicate each chapter to one person specifically (as well as the other reviewers) or just all of them and not single anyone out! Let me know! Okay, let's do some reading!**

I scurried out to the middle of the dance room, my right foot placed on the ground behind me and my left placed proportionally in front. My arms were spread widely away from my body. When the music started I flicked my hands out, one after the other, smiling. Bouncing off of my spread legs and bringin them together en pointe beneath me. I brought my right leg out from behind me and began to kick it in tiny motions, bending my arm to my midsection, while my other foot remained in position. My kicking foot went out as my arms came apart again as I began to teeter softly on the points of my feet. I then bent my left arm in, repeating the minute kicking action with my left leg.

I now teetered over to my right as I began repeating my actions until I heard the cue in the music to stop. I tiny minuscule movements I began exchanging right and left legs; front to back. They stopped at the core of my body as I let my hands go up in the air, my right leg came out from under me as my left became my only tool of balance, bouncing up and down slightly on it. My legs came together as my feet fluttered to another area of the stage where I repeated my actions on the other side of my body.

My arms came out in front of me, I acted as if they were some force that made me retreat to the back of the room, en pointe., My arms opened up as my feet traded places in front of me, with every stroke my arm came down in order to match it as if they were vying for my attention. This moved me almost across the room as I transitioned into a double pirouette. I then redid my walking action only backwards, my feet folding over in the pointe shoes then coming down with the music. My arms raised up above as I extended my left leg to the side of my body. My feet fluttered around as they took me in a circle, my arms above my head. They then began to hop beneath me, sending my body only inches off of the ground in a wonderfully graceful manor.

I began my tiny kick session again, this time it was several though, and then my body catapulted me into a series of what seemed like never ending turns. I finished with four perfect pirouettes,my legs spread back into where they were when I began, as did my arms. My hands though were pointed in, when with two cues of music I flicked them out, one at a time, ending where I had begun. This is one of the things I love about dance, it's a beautiful magical, cycle.

My eyes shot open, a huge smile spread naively across my face, my breathing was heavier than it had ever been. I looked around the previously full room; my only company now was my reflection that I could see in pristine mirror. I hurried over to the door afraid of how long I had been dancing, I looked out into the elongated halls, nothing. I furrowed my thin blonde eyebrows and slowly crept out of the deserted dance room, searching for any signs of another person.

I was eight doors from where I had begun when I heard the soft yet affirming voice of a young woman being amplified by a microphone. I turned, suspiciously, turning the handle slightly, allowing me to peek into the room. A tall blonde woman stood in front of massive a crowd of hundreds of girls, she spoke eloquently into the microphone, her perfect plump red lips moving at an unrealistically proper pace. Her shining blue orbs caught the light of the sun as she scanned the room, everything about my mom had to be perfect, everything. I pushed the door open wider, allowing room for myself to enter, when my mom's ocean deep orbs shifted up to meet my subtle grey ones. She rolled her eyes at the very sight of me and continued talking; I walked to an empty corner of the room, hoping to catch the gist of what she was saying.

"Girls, I know this is an exciting opportunity, but it must be handled with responsibility and care if we expect to fully take advantage of it." My mom spoke to the sea of lithe dancers sitting in front of her. "Remember there is only one spot, only one of you can make it, so I encourage you to rehearse fiercely as the auditions are only six months away. I expect all of you to bring your best and practice your hardest. The New York City Ballet is not a joke, the opportunity to audition to be a part of their ensemble of dancers is rare and unbelievable, but I believe that all of you have trained hard enough to gain something from this." My mom finished as all of the girls exchanged excited glances, the room became filled with excited squeals and conversations about music selections and outfit fittings.

A small, knowing, smile came across my face. I'm not good at biology or chemistry…put me in a math class and I'm probably as good as dead, but dance. That I know I can do, I could dance for hours on end, never stopping, because I love it so much. It's not just that I love it; I'm great at it, amazing actually. It's like when I start to dance, something inside of me starts to vibrate, something in me starts to sparkle. When I dance I feel like the sun, the clouds, the moon, the stars, everything, I could take it all, keep it, it can all be mine. I could…I would.

I rushed out of the room, returning to the solace of my empty dance room, the dance bags of the previous dancers were now gone. I flung the door open, knowing already what I needed to do for my audition; I floated gracefully across the room, stopping only when I met the speakers at the far end of the room. I bent down, hitting the open button and putting in the cd of Le Corsaire inside, pushing it breathlessly down. The door slammed shut behind me, I turned quickly, pushing my bent body away from the ground simultaneously. I felt Percy staring into my eyes…into me.

"Sorry to scare you…" he apologized looking at my defensive form.

I let the firmness of my body evaporate as I spoke. "No problem, dancer boy. What's up?"

He looked me up and down, shaking his head in slight laughter. "I was wondering if you would like to o to the beach with me tomorrow…" he began, slowly getting awkward though there was no reason for it. "I mean, not just me. Thalia, Grover, Nico, Silena, Bianca, and some other people are going." His voice got dangerously quiet then. "and Rachel." He added, barely audible.

"Who?" I asked though I knew whose name he said.

"My girlfriend," he admitted guiltily with slight hints of resent. "She's not that bad, you know?"

"Mhm, sure, she's a keeper alright!" I said mockingly, mentally prepping my rejection. "I would honestly LOVE to go, but I can't." I added scrunching my face.

"Is it because of Rachel?"

"No!" I started smiling at his thought that I would let her get to me like that. "I have dance… 13 hours a day on weekends."

"Are you serious? I'm sorry." Percy told me, his hand now placed gently on the doorknob behind him.

"Don't be," I told him, "I'm loving every second of it." I threw him a quirky smile, about to turn around and begin practice when he started talking again.

"Well, just in case you change your mind, we're meeting on Mauntak beach at two this saturday. If you see a big group of scantily clad teenagers, you're probably in the right place." He told me before exiting. I smiled at the thought of a scantily clad Percy, until I saw him at the beach with an also scantily clad Rachel. The smile fell from my face, as I walked back to the radio to play my music.

I put my left arm out to my side as my right curved perfectly above my head, my right foot was placed strategically in front of my left that was turned to the side. I brought my right arm down infront of me, curving just under my breasts with perfect precision. I lifted my right foot out dramatically, overly stiff yet graceful as both of my arms came out to my side. I moved all of my limbs inward as I turned once, then moving into double pirouettes struck with firm elegance. Both of my arms moved out and away from me as though I was committing a heavy breathing action, balanced on my right which was en pointe as my left curved around the back of my body, only to be forced down quickly again.

I vigorously pursued a set of seven quick turns, forcing my mind to drift off to its happy place, a place of ballet recitals and performances, me emanating the perfect combination of strength and beauty when my mind began wandering in a different direction. That of the beach, where I saw Rachel and Percy, dancing closely, his muscular form pressed closely to Rachel's bikini covered body. It plagued me, cursed me even as it resonated within my mind. Percy, recital, Rachel, New York City Ballet, Dreams and Curses weighing hard upon my shoulders.

Suddenly, my entire body crashed to the floor, I didn't fall, I KNOW I didn't fall, I tried forcing myself to get up, but I couldn't move, no matter how much I willed myself to do it, I couldn't. It was like all of the nerves in my body shut down and I had no control over them, like I had no control over anything. I let myself slip into blackness, though I still feel myself moving on the cold hard floor. What was happening to me?

I let my eyes open and the first thing that greeted my them was the hospital ceiling, it was clean and blindingly white. My hair fell messily in front of my face as I looked down to see the backless polyester hospital gown that partially covered my body. I shook my head, forcing my eyes to open fully as the wandered about the room, from the needles in my arm to the painting of a bear in a tutu that hung on the hospital room's wall.

The door opened quietly as a slender man dressed in white entered, checking to make sure I wasn't still sleeping before fully coming into the room. I stared at him blankly, believing this to be a dream or at least hoping it was. He ignored my blatantly obvious stares and picked up a clipboard from the edge of my bed, looking over it before talking to me.

"Ms. Chase, I'm glad to see you're awake… how are you feeling?" he asked me, I just stared at him in shock.

"Is this a dream?" I asked him stupidly, but hey I was on morphine.

"More like a nightmare, Ms. Chase, you have just experienced what we call a stress induced seizure," seizure, seizure, seizure, the word kept ringing in my head, "we checked you for any signs of epilepsy, but it seems that you are all clear, making this especially interesting. May I ask you a personal question Ms. Chase?"

"You can call me Annabeth, and shoot, I guess."

"During your examination, we saw some…a lot of bruises on your legs, are you experiencing any abuse at home?" He asked me.

"Abuse?... No! I'm dancer and I had a lot of trouble with this one turn, I kind of just kept falling until I got it and that explains the bruises." I said trying to move the blanket from my legs attempting to leave.

"A dancer. Okay, that actually explains more than you think. How many hours a day do you practice?"

"Ten on weekdays and thirteen on weekends."

His face looked taken aback as he began asking another question. "Great, and how many hours of sleep do you get?"

"four…usually, sometimes less."

"Well, Ms. Ch—Annabeth, this does explain the seizure for the most part. I won't prescribe you any medicine as this seems like a one-time thing as long as you change your schedule a little bit." Well that's not going to happen I thought as he continued talking. " For now, I want you to stay in the hospital, on bed rest for the remainder of the week."

I looked at him as though he was crazy, "Are you kidding me? Do you know how many hours of practice that is?"

He looked at me almost sympathetically, "I do know, and that's the main reason I'm making sure you stay here for so long. I don't think I can trust you to leave and NOT practice, so I want you to stay here and relax, sleep, maybe do something that doesn't involve dancing. And after you leave try to have a little fun, a girl of your age shouldn't be this stressed or sleep deprived, and remember ease up on the practices." He told me before leaving the room.

I just stared at the door, not sure I had just heard him correctly, I was now stuck in an empty hospital room, nothing to do…nothing to dance. I stared jealously at the bear painting, watching the still image of it lace up its pointe shoes.

My schedule of the next couple of the days went as such:

Wednesday: sleep, eat, stare at bear paining, eat, sleep.

Thursday: sleep, eat, stare at bear painting, eat, sleep.

Friday: sleep, eat, be incredibly jealous of a bear in a painting, eat, sleep.

I was immersed in the relaxing blackness when something pulled me out of my sleep, I let out a small shriek when someone put their hands over my mouth. I let out muffled screams, when a soothing voice talked to me.

"Shh… Annabeth, it's me." The voice talked to me when the lights went on and Percy sat on the edge of my bed.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" I asked ignorant to the fact that he was the type of guy to visit someone at the hospital. He didn't answer my question, just pulled me out of the hospital bed, nothing was attached to my arm as it was one of my last days there. He placed me, standing, next to the bed, before quietly hurrying over to the closet where my dance bag was, filled with clothes my mom had packed for me.

Percy put the bag over his shoulder quickly and grabbed my arm, leading me towards the door and out into the hallway of the hospital. Nobody even noticed us leaving, I grabbed at the back of my hospital gown keeping it closed as we left. I followed him out into the parking lot, he opened the door of the shining white Range Rover and climbed in, asking no questions. He climbed in, shoving the key into the ignition, and drove away from the hospital, I just stared at him, expecting him to sanswer the question I hadn't asked yet.

"Percy! Where are we going?" I shouted causing him to jump at the break of the silence.

"Where do you think we're going?" he asked me slyly.

"I don't know, but then again that would be the point of the question now wouldn't it?" I asked him sarcastically, adamant about getting my answer.

"We're going to your dance studio… you needed to get some practicing in right?" He asked, I nodded suspiciously before he turned on the radio. I leaned my head back into the leather covered seat and let songs that I had never heard before lure me into sleep.

I was awakened by a gentle shake, letting my eyes flutter open, I saw Percy sitting in the seat next to me, just looking into my previously closed eyes. "What?" I asked

"Nothing," He started," …we're here." He said as I excitedly lurched forward in my seat to see—not my ballet studio. What I saw before me was an ocean full of crystal clear water and tons of fine, beige sand. I looked over at Percy, then back at the sand, then back at Percy, he just smiled innocently. "You..asshole!" I told him as I smacked his arm, though I couldn't hold in a smile.

"whatever, you know you like it." He told me hopping out of the car and grabbing my dance bag, then walking around to open my door and help me out of the car. "See.. I'm not an asshole, I'm a gentleman."

I grabbed my dance bag from his arm and climbed down from the car myself. "Mhm…kidnapping, very gentleman like of you." I told him as he smiled, sea blue eyes ablaze, and shut the door behind me.

"Doctor's orders Annabeth…. Have a little fun!" he smiled hopefully at me and told me to go get changed. I walked from him, to the restroom, trying my best to avoid the filth of the dirty bathroom stalls as I changed. I hid behind the door, preparing myself to exit when I just couldn't do it.

"Percy…" I called. He responded with a simple "Yea?"

"You can't make fun of me okay!" I told him as I opened the door stepping into the sunlight. His mouth dropped open at the sight of my not-so full piece bathing suit. The top portion was a floral design of blue and red, as was the bottom, the only thing connecting the two was a slender piece of fabric that ran down my toned midsection, it was striped red and white, with overlaying navy lace flowers. "Well, at least you're not making fun of me." I said a little shocked and humored. I grabbed a blue and white tie-dyed tank out of my bag and a pair of high waisted shorts to throw on over my bathing suit. I slipped on a pair of electric yellow vans to cover my feet and then threw my bag back into Percy's car.

His eyes followed me everywhere I went until I returned to my standing position in front of him, staring into his eyes that weren't so focused on mine solely as they were my body as a whole. "What are we waiting for?" I asked as he snapped out of his shock.

"What? Oh…right. I'm sorry. Follow me." He told me as I walked side by side with him, the farther north we headed the louder and louder the song that I heard got. He went first into the group of peers before us shaking hands, giving hugs, or occasionally throwing some random guy a head nod. I just smiled, everyone kind of stared at me, which I was fine with. Percy just had to screw it up.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Hey Everyone, So this is Annabeth!" I yelled to the crowd of people, they stared awkwardly at her as she plastered on a stage smile. "Hi…" she said awkwardly. The music started again when Thalia came up to us. "Hey! Perce-man what's up?" She asked giving me a quick side hug, before looking over at Annabeth.

"Hey, I'm Thalia." She told her, waving quickly.

"This is Annabeth." I cut in attempting to save an awkward conversation.

Annabeth laughed" I'm pretty sure she and every other person on this beach know my name right now, Percy, thanks."

Thalia laughed and looked at Annabeth, "I like you." She said "by the way, your shoes are like kick-ass." Thalia told her, pointing down at the highlighter colored Vans on her feet. "Thanks" Annabeth laughed as Thalia grabbed her hand and dragged her away from me as Grover came running up to me.

"Hey! You finally made it! You know we couldn't start flag football without you! Damn Percy…so selfish." He told me as he dragged me away to another crowd of familiar boys who were discussing football plays and strategies.

Grover through the football as it spiraled perfectly through the air, I caught it, my feet sliding slightly beneath me as I began running to the other side of the beach. I finally reached the end zone as I slammed the football to the ground with success. Grover ran up to me and patted me on the back with two heavy hands.

I looked over to where the girls were, lying down on the beach trying to tan (most of them0 while Annabeth talked with Thalia, until she saw me. She got up and walked over to where all of the guys were playing football, Thalia followed a sort of worried look on her face, her eye bugging out as if to give me some hidden message.

Annabeth came over to me and popped the football out of my hand and into the air, catching it quickly after. "Mind if I join?" she asked, Thalia shaking her head in the background.

"Sure…" I said, as Thalia just smacked her face in shame. "Are you sure you can handle it though? No girls ever really play with us?"

"Yes, I can handle it!" she told me, "Just throw me the ball and I'll show you." She told me, shoving the ball back into my midsection. I shook my head, not completely wanting to go along with it and risk my team losing.

We were all in lines when Annabeth looked at me and winked, I smiled and winked back as though we were somehow communicating. I called the play and she went charging forward quick and strong yet without looking at all ungraceful. She kept running and I threw the ball, aimed perfectly at her, she just kept running, ignoring the spiraling football as it came closer and closer to height level. Please don't drop it..please. I begged her in my mind. When suddenly her arms came into a ballet like circle around her body, she took three brilliant steps forward, bending her body downward on the last step , turning and pushing herself upward. Her legs spread out in different directions, as if they were in a diagonal split as her hands came out to her side and quickly above her head to catch the ball just as it entered the end zone. Her back leg came down, meeting the sandy surface first as the other one came down and switched her body around facing the other direction, running a tad bit more just to make sure she got the points.

Thalia's, Mine, everyone's eyes shot open at Annabeth, holding the ball as she walked over to me, tossing the ball slightly so I could catch it. "You ready to run it again?" she asked as a large smile broke out over her face.

Hours after the football game had ended, everyone was gathered around a large bonfire, eating, drinking, talking. I looked at Annabeth in amazement. "So, what was that called again?"

"A turning firebird leap…" She told me for probably the thousandth time to tonight. It was amazing, the way one person could have so much force yet so much allure.

"That was…amazing, like you have no idea.! I have never seen anyone do that before! It…you were…were… awesome!" I finally got out, stuttering.

Annabeth chuckled at my quirkiness, when the mix tape I had made decided to play a slow song. Everyone got up to dance, even Thalia and Nico, which was like seeing my sister and brother dance together…it was weird. This would usually be the time I'd have to pull Rachel away from her friends so I wouldn't look like a TOTAL loser, but Rachel wasn't here. I looked around the beach. Annabeth and I were the only ones sitting down, things got awkward…fast.

I turned to Annabeth, who was just as awkward as I was, and stood up extending a hand to her. "would you like to dance Madame Chase?"

"Wouldn't thous' girlfriend be mad?" She asked with an unsure look on her face, which I couldn't if it was about the lame Shakespearian language we were using or the fact that I was asking her to dance. I was hoping for the first one, but I knew what the answer to that question was.

"Rachel doesn't mind me hanging out with Thalia…plus she's not even here. " I said attempting to convince her to dance with me… yea, I am a bad person.

She put her petit hand into mine and let me pull her off of the sandy ground and walk her over to where everyone was dancing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine firmly around her midsection, making sure not to awkwardly slip. She looked up at making eye contact with her startling grey orbs.

Thalia's voice came from behind us, "Get it, Percy!" She shouted turning away from a laughing Nico, my face blushed a bright red as a chuckling Annabeth buried her face into my neck. I could feel her cold breath on my neck, going in and out. Rachel's always smelled minty fresh, but Annabeth, she smelled like fruit. I know this is weird, but it was comforting and cool, it wasn't icy or biting, but it was caliming in a way. The song ended, but Annabeth and I remained intertwined in each other's arms, she looked up at me who was already looking down at the top of her head.

She breathed in awkwardly as we both unwrapped our hands from around each other.

"You hit me once  
>I hit you back<br>You gave a kick  
>I gave a slap<br>You smashed a plate  
>Over my head<br>Then I set fire to our bed"

The radio started blaring as the crowd came back out to start dancing, or whatever you call what we were doing.

"My black eye casts no shadow  
>Your red eye sees no pain<br>Your slaps don't stick  
>Your kicks don't hit<br>So we remain the same  
>Blood sticks and sweat drips<br>Break the lock if it don't fit  
>A kick in the teeth is good for some<br>A kiss with a fist is better than none  
>A-woah, a kiss with a fist is better than none"<p>

Broke your jaw once before  
>Spilled your blood upon the floor<br>You broke my leg in return  
>Sit back and watch the bed burn<br>Well love sticks, sweat drips  
>Break the lock if it don't fit<br>A kick in the teeth is good for some  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<br>A-woah, a kiss with a fist is better than none"

We kind of just started waving our arms around crazily, waving out heads and lower body around to the beat, making funny faces, I grabbed Annabeth's hand as we started dancing crazily in a pair and laughing hysterically.

"Broke your jaw once before  
>Spilled your blood upon the floor<br>You broke my leg in return  
>Sit back and watch the bed burn<br>Well love sticks, sweat drips  
>Break the lock if it don't fit<br>A kick in the teeth is good for some  
>A kiss with a fist is better than none<br>A-woah, a kiss with a fist is better than none"

Suddenly someone pulled me away as Silena grabbed Annabeth and they started dancing together. Thalia continued pulling me over to the bonfire where we could sit, I just stared at Annabeth smiling that she was having fun. "Percy… Percy…PERCY!" she called as I stared open mouthed at Annabeth.

"What?" I finally turned to speak with Thalia.

"You like her don't you?" She asked me as she pointed to a dancing Annabeth.

I scoffed in amazement. "No! I like Rachel…"

"Don't lie to me Percy. I know you better than anyone…If you like her so much, then why isn't she here?"

"She told me she had a small family thing!" I told her feeling this was a legitimate excuse.

"Percy, you broke a girl out of a hospital today and you're telling me that you couldn't get Rachel out of a small family thing." Damn… I had nothing, only one sentence came to mind.

"I like Rachel" I told her again though my eyes were still on Annabeth.

"Percy, I don't even like Rachel!"

"Fine, Thalia, maybe I like them both… God that makes me sound like such a douche." Thalia put her hand on my shoulder "Crap, here comes another segment of 'Thalia's Words of Wisdom'" I told her.

"Damn right!" she began. "It doesn't make you a douche, Perce, it makes you a teenage boy… So… you do like her?"

"Yea…I Perseus Jackson like her Annabeth Chase." I told Thalia. "Happy?"

"Extremely." She told me smiling as she got up to pull me out to where Annabeth was dancing.

**Ending A/N: Okay so this one was mostly in Annabeth's P.O.V. , do you like them better in Percy's or in Annabeths? Do you like that he finally admitted he liked her? Whats going to happen next? Whats going to happen with Rachel? Will Annabeth make it into the NYCB (New York City Ballet)? You tell me what you think is going to happen and how you felt about this chapter. All links are on my profile as usual and I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Ooh before I go I want to clarify something, NO ONE was drinking alcohol, I don't approve of underage drinking so , yea! Read Me! Review Me! Favorite Me!**

**List of reviewers:**

**C-Nuggets N.L – Thank you soo much! I'm updating right now! :)**

**Amazing-Anna'beth'1 – Thank you! I'm glad you like the story and I separated the dialogue**

**writingfoundme – **

**xoxo SamuraiGirl- WHEW! That was a long review! It is so much appreciated!**

**WiseGirl393- no probs for the compliment! Thank YOU for reviewing!**

**buzzlessbee – thank you soo much! I love getting added to favorites, it makes me feel good to know you like what I'm writing**

**Riley Coyote- Thank you! I really try to put a good amount in each chapter! Yes, his mom is Sally, but for the purpose of the story I needed to change that.**

**storyteller1425- Thank you for the amazingly looooong and yes, INSPIRING reviews! I seriously look forward to reading them after I update! They seriously make me want to jump out of bed in the morning and write!**

**Angel's Detective- HOLY MOLY! You write Whispering Secrets! You are such an amazing writer, yours was one of the first stories I read before starting PJO stories! I am sooo going to go and favorite now… I was kinda intimidated before (idk why… I'm an easily Intimidated person), but thank you! This means so much to me!**

**MelRose520- as the first reviewer on theis chpter I must say thank you, I wanted to re-do this chapter (ch.2) but hearing you liked it made me keep it up so thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Square One

**A/N- CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST!**

**Okay! Simple rules to be eligible, 1. You must have done one of these a. submit a review, b. become a fovoriter (?), or c. put me on story alert. (hey!I gotta get sumthing out of this too!) and 2. Go look at this picture**** ./_1Xc65z_hfig/S8TWsO7PfLI/AAAAAAAAAVY/wp8iVB3_jj8/s1600/firous-+candice-+yankees+ (if it doesn't appear here, it will also be linked on my profile) and then 3. Inbox me with what it is and you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! YAY! Okay, so heres why I want you to go look. The girl I picked for Annabeth (Candice Swanepoel) was like perfecto! And then I saw this picture and I was like, whoa she really is perfect because it fits with the book character and I didn't even know. I thought it was pretty cool that the original girl I picked also turned out to have this picture out! Sooo there will be A LOT of drama next chapter, not a lot here, but still review and favorite and read! Note to reviewers at the bottom!**

**ALSO FOR THE CONTEST DO NOT (!) PUT WHATS IN THE PICTURES IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE THEN EVERYONE WILL KNOW AND THAT WOULD RUIN THE FUN LOLLOVE YOU GUYS!**

I stepped out barely with my right leg and began performing tiny jumps upon it as my left curved mechanically around my back, my arms stretching gracefully above my head. My left and outstretched leg came down below my body and then back up again to its former position as my arms did the same. I stepped down from this uncomfortable position and the hoisted myself up onto my right leg to perform this same action. This continued twice more until I allowed both feet, en pointe, to touch the floor once again.

My arms came in and out in tiny sweeping motions as my feet did the same, one coming out in front of the other only to switch position in a matter of seconds, this carried me a couple of feet across the large dance room. I took my right leg out from under me, extending it forward letting the rest of my body stay behind, at the point of my toes met with the harsh floor the rest of my body caught up again. As soon as both pointed feet met the floor, the teeter in and out of each other carrying me far away from my first location.

I put my right leg in front of my left and bent forward as though I was just hanging, helpless yet strong, in the middle of the air. I quickly brought my right foot out behind me, jumping sharply on my left, carrying myself back a few steps. My arms were extended in both directions as my feet hopped in and out of one another. I brought my left out behind me again, but it only hung in the air for a second before I brought it down. I perched myself upon it as my right leg was brought out, midair as I performed miniscule jumps on my left, forcing myself back to where I had begun.

My feet began their sweet sweeping motion once again and then my left leg swung carefully behind me, but I didn't let it remain there, I brought it back down again and raised my right, copying my previous actions, moving backwards with slight leaps, only now I was not en pointe. I extended an arm below me as though I was flee-ing some imaginary object, my right leg extending above my head from behind me. Both of my legs flung out in front of trying to gain distance in front of the other one. My left leg protruded in front of me as my right catapulted me into a spiraling leap, I twirled only once before I landed, my whole body eager for another taste of that jump. I preformed it again, landing en pointe with my arms in a high V.

"What'd you think?" I asked, my eyes still shrouded in blackness….silence. I let my eyes shoot open when they were greeted with the sight of Percy. His hands were gripping at the rounded sides of a small bowl of plump purple grapes. He gently tossed one in the air above his head and caught it with perfect precision in his mouth. He lazily pushed himself to sit straight as he chewed nervously. "Well…?" I asked again, now just as nervous as he seemed to be. He swallowed his grape, and opened his mouth to speak when his hand hand came out of no where launching another grape into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity before reaching for my water bottle,clutching it, I lifted it until it was only a few inches from my mouth. I squeezed at the center allowing the icy cold water to squirt into my mouth and flow down my dry throat, like an icy waterfall of solice. "I didn't like it." Percy spoke bravely as I almost spit up water.

"What?" I managed to cough out in shock and partial sadness as my water somehow stayed down. Percy looked more scared then ever while I stared into his widened sea green orbs.

"Well, I mean don't get me worng it was skilled and precise, but it lacked…feeling. You know?" He asked me cautiosly.

"No, no I don't know, I can't just re-do it, I only have like 5 months left to clean this and perfect it-" I said defensively.

"Annabeth, it doesn't need to be 'cleaned' or 'perfected', it's already mechanically amazing, it's just that you're like some sort of dancing robot." He told me, trying not to be too offensive even though his words cut me like a knife, clean , cold, sharp.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, grabbing a towel from my dance bag and wrapping around my neck, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't't know, it's just like something changed, when I saw you dancing a couple of days ago and at the beach, it was like you could FEEL something and you could make me…people feel what you were feeling, but now, it's different" he told me looking into my eyes, into me. I wrinkled my eyes and nose in uncomfortable sadness, looking down at the ground wondering what to do know, when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Grape?" Percy asked me, smiling cheekily and holding a tiny purple grape between two fingers, though it was obvious he was trying to make up for what had just happened. I looked up at him as if to say yes as he tossed the gre to me, I bent my body over positioning my mouth under the grape, catching it easily in my mouth. "He shoots, he scores!" Percy yelled with excitement.

"Whatever!" I began, walking towards him to take a seat next to his," That was all me!" I told him, chuckling as I grabbed another grape out of the bowl that was resting on his lap. Going back to square one.

SKIP THIS LINE BECAUSS FAN FICTION .COM ALWAYS DELETES MY SEPERATION LINES AND IT SUCKS

History, Chemistry, Latin, English, Health, Speech; I made a mental note as I quickly ran my finger across the short line of books in my locker. I quickly tapped the last as though I was a mother tapping her youngest child on the nose I smiled, grabbing my history book and throwing my locker shut. I turned when my face nearly met with that of a tall and muscular blonde boy. His hair was gelled and pushed lazily around his head, so you could tell he tried, but not really. His eyes were a faint blue, they were perched handsomely above his dagger like nose. He had an almost tired face, but it wasn't in any way un attractive "Hey." He said, looking straight at me form a semi uncomfortable distance.

"Hi…?" I spoke as though that one word were a question.

"What do you mean 'Hi…?'" he asked laughing just a little.

"I mean, and I'll try to put this as politely as possible, who are you?" I asked him, fidgeting with embarrassment.

"tisk tisk, I can't believe you don't remember me," the boy began as he walked around me and to the other side of me and my locker, "I remember you, Annabeth Chase, the first girl to actually play football with the guys at our annual bonfire. Truly, truly brave."

"That would be me," I told him "but I still don't know who you are."

"I'm Luke…Castellan, " He told me with subtle hint of 'you should know who I am', but I tried to ignore that. He looked up at the clock and then back at me. "I'll see you around, Annabeth."

"Later..Luke" I added quirkily as he walked away.

"Oh right," he began again, turning partially to look at me "I got this for you." Luke told me as he tossed me a fluffy football plushy, he smiled as I looked down at the stuffed football now residing in my hand and chuckled. I watched his blue letterman jacket sway along with his body until I could no longer see him in the crowd of students, when I turned to put my new 'toy' in my locker, I was greeted with the stares of two very skeptical teenagers.

I walked over to where Grover and Nico were watching with two very displeased expressions on their faces, I knew Grover's was from what had just happened, but I wasn't too sure about Nico, he always looked this way. "What was that about?" I asked them, motioning towards my locker and trying to make conversation.

"I don't know," Nico began, "Luke and Perce are pretty close, he should know not to hit on his girl."

"Oh… Luke likes Rachel huh?" I asked raising my eyebrows at the idea.

Grover chuckled and lightly hit my shoulder, "Not exactly." He told me looking at me as though I should have picked up on something. I turned skillfully to watch them walk away, shaking my head, as Percy began walking to me in the hallway that was now nearly empty.

"Hey there dancer boy." I joked lightly punching his arm and showing him a bright smile.

"You can't call me that forever you know?" Percy said, looking down on my smiling face, as we began walking to class together.

"And why not dancer boy?" I asked trying to get that nickname in as many times as possible before Percy asks me to stop.

"What would you think of me joining the swim team?" He asked me out of no where.

"Well, other than the fact that we'd all miss you at SAB and that I would have to expend a lot of energy to find a new nickname for you, why not? If it makes you happy, go for it." I told him, looking straight ahead, by now we were adjacent to the door of World History. He looked at me, surprised as I threw him a puzzled look.

Percy looked up at the classroom quickly, "You go ahead of me, I think I dropped something." I shook my head, taking a quick look at the elongated hallway, nothing was on the floor yet Percy still insisted that I enter ahead of him. I went in and took my usual seat at the front of the classroom, expeditiously shoving the tiny stuffed football into my backpack.

Percy came in minutes after the bell had rung and Mr. Berkley had already begun todays lesson. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he continued to his desk.

"Find what you were looking for?" I asked him as he passed my desk, but he did the thing I least expected, he kept walking. I looked at him, his face filled with remorse for what he just did, but his eyes remained fixated on the back of the room and his seat behind Rachel.

Percy P.O.V.

I felt bad, really bad, EXTREMELY bad. I looked down at my notebook, tapping the back of my pen on the blank page, waiting for the sweet release of the bell. It was only seconds before I received it. I waited for Rachel to leave before approaching Annabeth, I already had something deeply apologetic prepared, but Annabeth kinda screwed those plans over.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me in a firm tone. I was completely frozen, silence came over our conversation. "You didn't tell her that we're friends, did you?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, though the only thing I could focus on was the word friends. Whether it was negative or positive I didn't know.

"Not in so many words…not in any words, actually." I breathed out, mumbling the last part though I'm sure Annabeth heard me. She rolled her eyes, grabbing her two bags and walking away,

"I guess I'll see you tonight." She told me as she began to leave. I glanced at her backpack, the front pocket was hanging open when something floated to the floor, like I was meant to see it. What was it exactly? A tiny fluffy football plushy… Oh God, I cringed just saying those words.

SEPERATION LINE, SKIP THIS LINE, BECAUSE FAN FICTION DELETES THE LINES I PUT DOWN ALL THE TIME

"So, you ready to cash in that promise you made me the other day?"I asked Rachel as we walked through the opening of the school.

"Of course!" She responded, "Anything you want, on me." She told me, looking straight ahead instead of at me.

"Well, I'd like to trade that for you not being mad at me for what I'm about to tell you." I told her, hoping she wouldn't be so mad about the Annabeth thing, but something else came out instead. "Swim team… I want to try out for the swim team. Thoughts?" I said almost inaudibly. Rachel flung me a concerned look and quickly took a seat on one of the benches outside of our school.

"Well, I would say no, I mean you already have football to worry about and swimming starts after that right? So, if you're on football and practicing for swimming it would eat up your time and skills and I , as the head cheerleader, can't be dating an unskilled football player. I can see why you'd think I'd be mad though, I mean how could you do this to me?" To her I thought…to her? Somehow she finds a way to make everything about her, everything. I just smiled at her and waved off the idea. "Well, glad that's over," she began as a couple of girls began calling her name, "I'll see you later." She finished, kissing my cheeks and running in their direction.

I softly touched the football toy in my hand and I knew who it was from, but why would Annabeth have it? Why would Annabeth have ANYTHING from Luke much less THIS?

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" I called out into the empty dance studio, I opened the door to see Annabeth emerge from the corner in a bright blue and gold sparkling Arabian garment. It was stunning, the shirt topped just under her…chest, and was embroidered with gold beads, the sleeves were loose and hanging off of her slender arms. Her ocean colored harem pants continued to the floor where they slightly bound her ankles.

"What?" she asked slightly concerned as she brought me out of a state of shock.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Me first." She began "did you tell Rachel?" she asked me, raisin one thin blonde eyebrow.

"Yes," I lied, "Now me, where'd you get this?" I asked her, holding up the soft football. Her eyes widened as she came over to me and grabbed it out of my hand, smiling when she looked at it.

"Nunya." She said "and good! I want to be friends, NOT just in secret" she smiled as she threw the little football in her dance bag and walked over to the radio, I assumed she prepared another dance for me to judge.

"Annabeth, I really want to know, I mean I think I-" but Annabeth had already started the music.

Annabeth shrouded her face behind her hand as she ran almost across the dance room, her arms then burst out to her side as she spun interchanging on which foot she applied pressure. Her arms then returned to their shy, shrouding position as she ran to the other side of the room again. She spun once on the points of her feet, moving her snake like arms melodically out to her side, moving her pink fabric clad feet in and out of each other.

Her right leg came out, she bent it then let it straighten out again as the other lagged behind her, she dragged it across the floor eventually bringing it out in front of her firmly, the points of her fingers tapping the point of her arched foot. The other leg mimicked this action as the other reached the ground, her face turned in my direction though her eyes were closed.

When her foot reached the floor it was as though her feet began to race, one always behind the other in a constant struggle to gain first place as her arms bent over her head. She turned forward, bring her arms down and around her face as though she was paving the way for what she was about to do, she mimicked her striding action, moving towards the other side of the room now. When she stopped, she turned and cast her arched arms above her head, as she walked her legs were brought up to about her chest quickly as though she had some sort of supernatural control of over them.

She did this twice, in both directions when she stopped. She bagan bouncing, extending one leg out in front of her , touching it quickly, before leaning back and gently tapping the other in a see-saw like motion. Her legs crossed over eachother, turning, as though Annabeth was unfolding her body, this occurred twice, before she executed a beautiful standing leap, going straight into another series of turns.

She fluidly brought one leg off of the ground, followed by the opposite leg, this motion collaborated into a dynamic leap, executed perfectly, twice. She lept again, her front leg was perfectly straight as the back curved sharply upward. Once she landed she began to move her feet in and out of each other, her thin arms moving melodically around her as if carrying her off to a distant place, this carried her in circles around the room. She finally came to the center of the room, facing the mirror head on.

She pushed herself gently off of the ground, one leg curved beneath her and the other curved behind her head, she landed percectly, twisting her body en pointe. She pranced in around in an almost semi circle, reaching the middle once again. She raised her arms into a high V shape and brought herself up onto the points of her feet performing the same leap again, prancing once again. She began scuttling her feet together as her arms moved in a random yet structured way around her head.

She began prancing once again in miniscule circles, raising her left leg above her midsection as she grazed her thigh with her fragile hand. She gently placed her left leg back beneath her and raised her right leg behind her grabbing, quickly, the tip of her feet. She brought that pointed foot around to the front of her body, extending the curved leg and making it straight, clutching it and raising it over her head, tilting her chin up confidently.

She let it fall beneath her as she began tracing circles around herself with her feet, she paused, bending right leg in a little bit then slowly letting it spread out beneath her into a perfect split, no strain or concern. She traced her leg with her hand as her back leg came up to gently tap her head, her whole body arched forward as her head leaned back to touch her foot. She leaned forward for mere seconds as her legs twirled together on the floor, rolling her body around.

She stood upon her knees, arms gracefully pulled above her. Her upper body came down to the floor, as her hands, almost like claws, were pulling her forward on the ground towards the mirror in what looked like two Annabeths pulling themselves toward each other. She lay, face down on the ground as she extended her right leg over her head. Annabeth's lower body rested on the floor while her upper was supported by her elbows, her face was thrown back in an almost lustful way, her eyes closed (as usual) as her left foot was brought up and over her head, just dangling there in empty space.

She opened her eyes and bit her lip, looking up at me expectantly as she brought herself out of that awkward position. I knew the question she wanted to ask me and the way she wanted me to answer, but there was only one thing on my mind. "So, why'd Luke give that to you?" I asked pointing to the ball at the top of her dance bag.

"How'd you know?" She asked me, shocked.

"Luke gives these to A LOT of girls, mostly girls he wants to hook up with, just because he's a big football star, so I just wanted to know." I told her, as she looked down. Surprised and hurt by what I had just said

"A lot of girls?" she asked me, which hurt me too, why did she care? She gulped and the loud noise overtook the hit her face and put on a smile. "So, what'd you think?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked her, wrinkling my nose and fearing to offend her.

"Nope, lie to meh dancer boy…if I can still call you that!" She samiled as she sat down on the floor in front of me.

"I didn't like that one either-" I began before I was interrupted.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a long time to prepare it." Annabeth began before I started to talk again.

"No, that's not it. Again, it's mechanically perfect, its different, it shows great variety, but it lacks feeling, like you're some sort of dancing-"

"Robot! Ya, I get it, you don't understand how incredibly offensive that is!" Annabeth began, shit, this was far from over. "I don't know what's changed, I LOVE ballet. I eat it, drink it, sleep it, breathe it, hear it, feel it, see it, its EVERYTHING to me. I don't understand what's happening, it's like ever since the whole beach thing, something isn't the same. Like, something isn't adequate anymore, like, hearing that music, it just spoke to something inside of me and that's what classical music used to do to me and now it doesn't do it anymore."

"No, I- I get it. You like 'Normal' music. Why don't you just dance to that then?"

"My mom would get really offended and think I'm becoming just a 'normal' teenager, I can't."

"Well, from what I've seen, dancing like this isn't going to cut it anymore, you can't just be all mechanical, you need to feel it. If you're competing against 20 year olds to get a spot in the NYCB, you can't just be amazing, you have to have a passion too and maybe that comes from you're music." Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but I wouldn't let her. "Here!" I said, taking my Ipod out of my pocket, and throwing it to her, she caught it hesitantly and looked at it, then back up at me.

"What is this?" She asked me as she fidgeted with it.

"You don't know what an Ipod is?" I asked her in utter shock.

"I'm not completely retarded when it comes to modern technology, I know what an Ipod is I've just never really seen one." My eyes widened as she tried to turn what was to her a foreign contraption on. I chuckled and walked over to her, pressing the power button lightly, as it was still in her hand. Our fingers connected lightly, as she smiled up at me and I looked down at her before moving my finger away. "Thanks" she began as I took it out of her hand and plugged it into the stereo in the dance room and taught her how to use it.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"So, you're good right?" Percy asked me as I awkwardly stared into his sea green eyes, feeling breathless, though wasn't sure if it was because of him or my dance.

"uh.. Yeah, I think I can manage from here." I laughed out as Percy began leaving the room. "Hey Percy!" I exclaimed as he turned in my direction again "Thanks again."

"For what?" Percy asked.

"Everythng." I told him as I smiled at him, letting him leave after that. I went over to the ipod curiously and began searching through all of the music he had. I blasted random songs through the empty room, feeling something inside of me shift for the first time since Montauk. I heard the music pulcing through my ears, through my veins and I just started to move.

**A/N- Okay! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE CONTEST! **

**Reviewer notes-**

**Amazing-Anna'beth'1 – THANK YOU SOO MUCH!I thought it was cute too lol I just felt like Percy wasn't showing that he liked her enough, thanks so much for reviewing.**

**Rawr Ashley Rae –Thanks! I hope you keep reading! Ps. Rawr is dinosaur for I love you.**

**ChildrenOfTheGreatGods- you have no idea how much that means to me! Thank you soo much! No, :( I'm not a dancer, well I mean not a good one lol I took jazz for 5 years and recently started hip hop(yes, me, the whitest girl on the planet does hip hop!), and modern! I don't do ballet.**

**Musafreen –Thank you! I know Rachel would, and that's what I love about her in the books, but I had to change her for the story, which sucks, so I'm sorry!**

**Skywriter5-thankyou! Those seriously take forever to write so I'm glad to hear someone say that!**

**Wisegirl-Seaweedbrain – 11 years? That is amazing! I so wish I had done that, I swear you and braveryx11 are going to be dancing professionally one day! I'm not a dancer, well not a ballet dancer, I do jazz, hip hop(yes, me, the whitest girl on the planet does hip hop!), and modern!**

**C-Nuggets N.L – hahaha! Yes you do! Oh look you see it again! Lol ur reviews make me laugh, thank you soo much! Yes, you are an awesome fan!**

**braveryx11 – thanks for the love! I hope you have great success with your story and I will for sure read it! Thank you so much and keep dancing! Thank you again for commenting on the dance scenes they take a loooong time to write!**

**MelRose5200- thank you for reading and loving! Lol I will for sure start picking ppl out, I won't be surprised if you're one of them.**

**Angel's Detective- haha I totally could just make things up, but no I do dance just not ballet, I did jazz and just started hip hop (which is pretty funny to watch me doing because I'm this tiny little white girl with no mph!) and I just started modern! Thank you sooo much for reviewing they are rlly appreciated!**

**WiseGirl393- no problem! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**xoxo SamuraiGirl – No problem! I love answering reviews, it seriously is my favorite part of writing on this website!I remember telling myself that if I was a celebrity I would always write my fans and make them feel included so since I'm not a celebrity I still feel as though I should honor that promise! Oh and believe me I will not end it abruptly I have HUGE plans for this I'll even drop a little teaser, one character dies! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Oh and writers block, I cant avoid it lol writers block like hunts me down! (this chapter being an example) but usually just making outlines helps me to keep everything in check.**

**jahfreenalam – I cannot believe you reviewed on all three chapters…IN A ROW! Thank you soo much! I really appreciate that!**

**Buzzlessbee- thank you soo much for the compliment, that made my day! I love ur username, I gave a speech on how bees fly one time! Lol and I'm glad you like both because I think I'**

**storyteller1425- THANK YOU SOO MUCH! U have no idea, ur revews make me want to scream with joy! I love them and I soo look forward to reading them every story! Oh ya! And lots of fluff! I looove it! It's so cuteeee, sometimes I feel like I might die of cuteness poisoning, Prachel! Ewwww that's not even an attractive couple name, like bebomez! I'm glad you don't like them, I don't either! I sooo love your reviews anyway and haha ya! I guess I review pretty fast until I get writers block then its like ughhhh**

**summergirl881 Haha what you suggested gave me some new ideas and is actually pretty close to what happens! I love that holy zeus thing! I like Percy's pov too, but idk if I'm a believable boy!(which I guess is good, because I'm a girl) thank you so much for everything! Reviewing ,complimenting, everything!**


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Canopy

**A/N- Heeeeeeeeyyy guys! Okay I'm sorry this took forever, but it was a super long dance that I had to write and I wanted to make this one extra-long, because the next one is going to be short, but VERY EVENTFUL! We're coming upon chapter 6 and 7 and you know what that means right? MAJOR PERCABETH! I gave you guys some today, but I also threw in some major drama. Sooo I also have an apology to make, to **_**writingfoundme, **_**because I forgot to write a not to them a couple chapters ago and that person is such a great reviewer! Also, if I get 15 reviews by Sunday night I will update on Monday! I also made a youtube channel so I can post the videos with the music that I want on it! Let's get to what you're here for, the chapter! Message to reviewers at the bottom as usual and all links are on my profile.**

-Annabeth's Point Of View-

Somehow, it's like there isn't just one Annabeth anymore; there's the censored and forcibly perfect Annabeth I become around my mother; the free Annabeth, the one that can be anything and everything she wants to be when she dances, the real one; the sometimes mistake ridden and quirky Annabeth I am around my friends; and then there's my favorite, the Annabeth I am when Percy's around, the Annabeth who is effortlessly a better person, the best version of myself that only Percy brings out of me…without even trying.

Over the past five months, Percy and I have grown to be like best friends, doing almost everything together, it was sort of funny how jealous Thalia got sometimes, even though she wouldn't let you know it. Rachel seemed fine with us being friends, she didn't even mention him working at my studio, she didn't mention anything to me actually, well nothing nice anyway.

I smiled down at my lap, looking at the thin stack of papers that was glued to my sweaty palms. My breathing got heavier and heavier as I read the title: _New York City Ballet_. I ran my frail fingers up and down the ink covered pages, the paper emanated a certain natural heat. I could practically smell the fresh printer ink, as it immersed my smelling senses in a tiny tizzy. A dull and monotonous voice over powered my thoughts in the silent room "Annabeth Chase." It said over nothingness, as my eyes shot up to meet those of a short and seemingly bored man.

"Here!" I said as a wide and anxious smile spread across my pale face, I stood up quickly and slowly approached him, he looked at the clipboard and then back at me, handing me a sticker with the number 853 messily scribbled on it. I stuck it on my chest and followed him through the doors of the ballet studio, through the gateway to the rest of my life.

The floor was wooden and clean, resting upon it was the table of judges that decided my future, they looked at me coldly, scrutinizing me before I even began to dance. I relieved my shoulder of the weight of my dance bag as I let it hit the floor with a gentle thud. The zipper flew open with one stroke of my hand, as I went for the CD my mom had placed on top of the rest of my dance clothes this morning. I picked it up when my hand caught the grasp of a second CD lying underneath it. I flipped it open to find a small printed note:

Annabeth,

I know I wasn't supposed to, but I sneaked a peak at you dancing and I know you can do this. I put your song on here and I know you've been rehearsing "Balanchine's Arabian Dance" for 5 months now, but what I saw you do… it was indescribable; perfect, passionate, Annabeth. Life is like a mountain, you're at the top and you can take a leap of faith or you can stay stagnate, not move, not even breathe for the risk of falling. Do what calls you, I believe in you.

Also, Thalia says, "I'm not in denial so you can suck it. Oh, and good luck." Gotta love her right?

I looked at both of the CD's in my hands, palms beginning to sweat again. Percy was right, but I had to get this HAD to. So, now it's up to me, I can ignore it… I could change the cd's. I could do anything I wanted, but whatever it was I had to commit fully, no ambivalence. I looked at the Cd's and then back at the wordless judges. I knew what I had to do to get in, I didn't necessarily love it, but I knew it.

I grabbed the CD for Balanchine's Arabians dance, and examined it carefully, before placing it back in my bag. I knew if I was going to get this, I had to feel it… something, anything. I grabbed Percy's CD and placed into the stereo gently. The music started as I took my first stance, I could feel the music beat through me, flow through my veins and overtake every part of me. I have felt "it" before, but never like this, never this strong. The music started and something inside of me… it just started to pulse.

"I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me  
>I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me<br>I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me" <p>

**My head was placed gently atop my layered hands that rested on the cold wooden floor. My feet were bent slightly beneath the upper half of my body, my pointed feet laying structured on top of one another. I used my layered hands to carefully push my head and torso away from the ground slowly. The rest of my body maintained its stillness as my fragile hand traced a semi-circle around the rest of my body. I brought it off of the ground and let it fluidly move to my side then above my head. I gazed up at the fragile motion, though I couldn't see anything as my closed eyelids shunned the outside world.**

**My legs came undone as my lowered arm pushed my sitting body away from the ground. My arm that had been hanging in the air cleanly crossed my body as I put all of my weight into it, reaching into some distant, ungraspable, invisible world. I took my hand back, my body retreating, accepting the fact I could never grasp what I was reaching for. My hands came back to my side again as my feet began their pointed dance upon the cold harsh floor. I faced the wall, but as one gyndor clad pointed foot crossed over the other, I turned to face the front once again.**

**My arms reached out barely to my side, before coming back in again as body made a somewhat cringing motion as they extended in two different directions, one bending faintly in front of me and the other behind, both plagued by the pain of the dance. I lifted my right leg to my side, my arched foot moving with it in a swinging movement from the knee down, one was slow, but it was followed by two swift ones when my leg raised fully out to my side and my arms followed, thrusting themselves into the accepting air above my head.**

**My pointed leg returned to the floor again, crossing in front of my left, my arms formed near circles on either side of my head as my back vaulted with elegance. The two pointed feet beneath me, picked up my entire body and spun me around, my bent arms lowering themselves to my back. They came out again, my hands dangling loosely from them as my feet stepped gracefully into fourth position, quickly bringing them into fifth, as my arms lowered into a semi- low V.**

"There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep  
>Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks<br>Then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
>To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet" <p>

**I stepped out of fifth position with my right leg, letting the other lag behind it, dragging the pointed toes behind me slightly. I turned away from the front of the room once again, raising my left arm and then my right, hands dangling down like miniscule chandeliers upon my arms. I brought them forward, circling them to above my head, they straightened reaching for the stars where I belonged.**

**They circled my entire body, the left was rested beside my thigh as the right formed a circle around my oblong face as my extended right leg moved to meet with my left, lifting my body en pointe. I began to teeter swiftly on both pointed feet, extending my left arm up into the air above me. Both feet met with the ground for only seconds before my right arm formed half of a high V in the air as the other extended straight to my side, making the motion of my left leg. Coming down quickly, I mimicked this motion on the other side of my body, letting my arms make an almost pentagonal shape above my head.**

**My right leg came out in front of my left again, arms leaning forward in an almost carrying position. I pushed myself into a tiny leap that brought my left leg to the front and then they reached equality again, in releve, I pointed my right foot elegantly and brought it forward again, turned out, my arms brought out straightly to my side. It traced a tiny circle around my other leg and then shot out beautifully to my side, meeting the ground once after as the rest of my body dragged gracefully to catch up. I leaped, tracing my feet in and out of each other as my arms bent slightly upwards. **

**As I landed my body had no time catch up as I thrust myself into a continuing turn, shifting the balance from one foot to another, my right arm shooting down and my left bending at the elbow. My arms curved over my head in a wave like motion, legs bending at the knee, supporting the rest of my body. Slowly my feet began to move me backwards as my arms curved underneath me. They slowly raised straight up into the air again.**

**I curved my body, arching my back and bringing my left leg up to my waist behind me. It came out to my side again, though my left moved towards it, grazing it as they came apart again. My right leg rose straight into the air as my arms formed an L around me. Once it returned to the floor, I brought my left foot to meet it and then out again, raising me into a double pirouette, arms remaining in their L position. **

"There but for the grace of God go I  
>And when you kiss me, I am happy enough to die"<p>

**I came down again, right leg ever so slightly behind the left, my right finger pointed slightly into the distance at the right of the room as I walked back slowly, I turned away from my right and ran gently to the back of the room. Facing the back wall, I stood up en pointe and begun taking dramatically emphasized steps backwards, I turned and continued my pointed drastic steps. I crossed my arms simply in front of my stomach, fanning out my fingers as I extended them far to my side as my feet came up to pointe, turned out in unison with my arms.**

**With the beat my feet crossed beneath me, but then exploded again into the same position, facing completely forward. The slight beat of the drum signaled me to flatten my legs again, this time they came up slightly intertwined as my arms made a muddled L above me.**

"I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you<br>I'm not calling you a thief, just don't  
>And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you<br>I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop"

**I then turned again letting each knee have its turn to push body away from the floor, when I landed I forced my right leg up into the air behind me, bring it down as I faced the front again and my left leg took to the air. I then turned and leaped into the air, my legs exchanging positions before I landed, I landed and turned again, catapulting myself into a left pirouette. I brought my right leg out of its bent position and forced it into the air and then to the ground once again.**

**I sprinted gracefully for a few small steps, turning as I exchanged my body weight between both of my feet. Once I landed I leaped four times, letting my legs spread in small increments beneath me before going into a full split midair, across the front of the dance studio. I landed with perfect precision, going straight into another turn, all of my weight remained on one leg as the other traced a graceful circle around me.**

**I had barely stopped spinning when I slid lightly into my splits, then picking my legs up and swinging them about my head in a V formation, the upper part of my body remaining on the ground. Putting my legs down, my left folded into the crevice of my body and my right stayed out to my side. My left and bent leg formed a platform under me as my arms traced wide circles around my face, I flashed a smile to the judges, though I was blind to their reactions.**

**I stood up, my arms still reaching far above me, my right leg traced somewhere over my left, I interchanged them as my body was lightly pushed into the air I landed in second position, both feet apart with only my heels facing each other. My legs traded places as if competing for the spotlight beneath me, as my body turned and leaped with them. I stepped out of my final turn, my left foot slid behind the right, as the both came into the air meeting for sweet seconds before coming to the ground again.**

**They spread again, turning me as my left leg floated through the air around me. I walked swiftly, turning unnoticeably on the floor and lifting my right leg into the air, it met with the floor again quickly, going into a succession of single pirouettes.**

"There's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep  
>Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks<br>Then it walks, then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
>To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall<br>To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall  
>To fall, to fall at your feet" <p>

**I faced the front of the room once again, gesturing out to the judges for only a second, before I began to step backwards, dragging whatever foot was left in front to meet the other before continuing this action once again. I bent my body downward at the knees and lifted my right leg into the air next to me. Once the pointed foot met with the floor again it hurriedly carried me forward, where I stopped again in front of the judging table, I could feel their pens scribbling on the page.**

**My right leg came out from under me and turned me to face the back of the room, I turned extending my left leg slightly to carry me bag to only a few steps away from where I had been before. I stepped slightly away before turning as my left leg curved behind y back as if wrapping around some invisible object.**

**I continued in chains of wide yet miniscule leaps across the floor, culminating in a leap that brought me far in the air, one leg shot straight away from me as the other bent inwards, I landed and continued my turns. Stepping up onto the very points of my toes, I performed a slight balancing act before the judges, spreading my arms widely around my head.**

**I pushed both feet into the floor and shot myself into a triple pirouette, and then into a series of three fouettes and then another pirouette, holding my same pattern and continuing until I heard my cue to stop.**

"There but for the grace of God go I—" 

**I placed my right foot behind me, turned out completely, lowering it into the ground as my left followed, tucking themselves safely under the rest of my body. My upper body, fell gently to the floor as my legs extended beautifully out to my side. I rested my head upon my layered hands, just where I had begun. **

"_And when you kiss me, I am happy enough"_

… to die, I thought silently to myself as the dance finally came to an end. I allowed my eyes to flutter open breathlessly as I looked at the judges; I expected the usual reaction; smiling, compliments …praise even. What I received, however was the opposite, blank faces that simply stared down at the piece of paper that they were furiously scribbling upon. They looked up at me, smiling and motioned that I could leave the room.

I walked back to where my duffle back was lazily strewn and placed Percy's CD back into the bag, grabbing it before leaving. I opened the door that stood in front of me, I looked back at the judges, preparing for the next dancer to enter, to them I was just another number.

-Percy's Point Of View-

My knuckles thumped lightly on the paint-splattered door, when a familiar voice overcame the silence, "Come in!" Rachel called as I pushed the door open slightly to see her shoving miscellaneous items into her purse. She looked up at me and smiled, laying a light kiss on my cheek.

"Hey," I said, looking down, but she didn't care, or notice, she just kept shoving random things in her bag and running her fingers through her thick red mane. She picked up a small makeup mirror and began to stare herself down critically.

"So, What are we doing today?" Rachel asked with extreme curiosity though her eyes seldom left the mirror.

"I thought, that we'd re-visit that swim team thing-" I began before I was interrupted by Rachel's voice.

Not looking away from her mirror she calmly said one word "No."

"Okay, but I just thought maybe, I could show you why it's a good option for me. Rach, just give it a chance." I suggested hopefully, but Rachel wouldn't hear it.

"No.." She said again, "It doesn't matter how happy it makes you, how happy it makes me,it's not a good option. It takes up time. We don't have time, you have football and if you expect to be quarterback again junior year that should be your only focus. The head cheerleader always dates the quarterback" She responded as she lightly tapped at her lip gloss in the mirror.

"I-" I got out before Rachel snapped.

"Just let it GO!" Rachel yelled as she slammed her makeup mirror shut and looked at me with poisonous eyes.

"What gives you the right to speak to me that way?" I asked slightly yelling.

"What, just because you're the man in the relationship, you're the one who gets to yell?" She shouted at me, her voice getting increasingly loud and easily overcoming mine. I hated how weak I was around her, not that I was an extremely manly person or even wanted to be that way, I just wanted to be an equal, but with Rachel I wasn't even that.

"What? I have never yelled at you. I deserve respect, the same respect I treat you with, you treat me like some random guy you met…some random guy you don't even care about, not your boyfriend." Rachel opened her mouth to cut me off.

"Percy… you're the guy in this relationship! " Rachel exclaimed naively.

"So, I don't deserve respect?" I asked in a silently cutting yet confused tone. Rachel rolled her eyes as if I was missing something that was bluntly obvious.

"I'm the girl, the jewel to be worshipped, the one who gets spoiled and treated like a queen, and you're the guy who has to treat me that way." She smiled and aimed her steady hand for shoulder, but I shrugged it away.

"You don't get it do you? This is a relationship! A couple, it consists of TWO people. How could you think that?" Rachel opened her mouth to interrupt me but I just kept speaking. "You are always ignoring me, choosing other people over me, I mean I get sometimes, but it's ALL THE TIME! You don't support me, you don't think about anyone but yourself and I'm sick of it Rachel, SICK!" I threw my words at her like venom, but it didn't affect her.

"Percy, why are you being such a little bitch?" My eyes widened at Rachel's words as she just waited for an answer, raising one perfectly arched eyebrow with superiority and expectations.

"Well, I'd rather be a bitch than a freaking dictator! Do you know how sad it is that I can't be myself around you? That I have to ask your permission to join a SPORTS TEAM when you don't talk to me about anything? We DON'T have a relationship anymore, so why are we still pretending that we do?" I asked her sadly, but I regretted it as soon as the words escaped my mouth, she didn't say anything. As much as I sometimes regret being with Rachel, I knew that I loved her and that was something that I couldn't change. I placed my hand gently on the petite white doorknob, preparing to leave.

"If you leave, then we're over… done… for good!" Rachel threatened me as I gulped loudly. I waited a couple of seconds before flinging the door open in front of me, I walked through it slowly and angrily. I knew what Rachel's face might have looked like, but I couldn't look back at her. I heard the door slam loudly behind me as I walked away from Rachel's house…for good.

-Annabeth's Point Of View-

I walked through the brightly lit and crowded high school hallways , attempting to find my locker, when a hand clasped around my fragile thin wrist. The grasp began to get tighter as it dragged me backwards through the hallway, my feet struggling to keep up with them. I turned to see who this was, when a pale and masculine hand formed a veil over my eyes.

When we came to a less crowded part of the hallway, nearing the front doors of the school by now, I was being guided from behind. "What's going on?" I asked whoever it was behind me.

"Nothing." Percy's voice came over mine laughingly as he led me through the halls.

"Seriously, Percy what the hell is going on here? We're going to be late for world history, I swear to God, If I fail because of you-" I threatened him as he chuckled slightly.

"Annabeth, you're ruining it. Just, hold on. Geez!" He told me as I could feel the cool breeze from outside wash over me.

"You do realize this is the second time you've kidnapped me in the last six months right?" I asked as he spun me around, removing his hand from my eyes. I was greeted by his smiling face, his jet black hair gleamed in the shining sun as he looked down at me. I could feel my smile getting embarrassingly wide.

"You should thank me, you wouldn't want to be one of those nerdy sophomores who actually go to school on sophomore skip day." He told me hinting at his smug attitude.

"There's a sophomore skip day?" I asked as he laughed and led me out to his range rover that was all too familiar to me by now. His hand reached for the handle in front of me, as I gently slapped his hand away and helped myself into the gleaming red truck. He chuckled and walked to the other side of the car to climb in next to me. His key made the engine roar as he started to drive away from Goode High School.

The wind rushed through my lengthy golden curls as I looked over at Percy, "So, where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"We're having a picnic in central park…" he told me as I only got more confused. I'm guessing he could sense how I was feeling when he laughed out "It was Silena's idea, she usually plans everything our group does anyway so why not give her sophomore skip day." He shugged as he uttered the last part. The car suddenly stopped and I looked up to see a field full of trees. The kind of trees that had interlocked bracnches and sprouted nothing but perfectly green leaves. The kind of trees you just couldn't stop looking at.

"Earth to Annabeth!" Percy called as he shook me out of my transfixed state.

"What?" I nearly shouted as my head turned immediately to face him, my eyes still widened and mouth hanging open from the sight of the trees. Percy laughed at me as I hurriedly shut my mouth and returned my eyes to their normal size. Percy laughed and shook his head at me as he climbed out of the car and immediately attempted to help me do the same, but as usual I wouldn't let him.

We were walking through one of the many tree covered pathways when I was hit with the complete weight of a tall blonde girl. "Annabeth! You made it!" Silena shouted as she wrapped me up in an enormous hug. I chuckled as I tried to squeeze out of her tight embrace. She quickly grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to where the picnic was set up.

I looked back at Percy as we both shared tiny smirks.

Percy's Point Of View

I sat down on the cliché picnic blanket inevitably picked out by Silena as she began to pass out drinks. Everything was awkwardly silent as we all sipped at Cokes or Pepsis. Thalia was the first to speak though if I had to pick between the awkward silence and the conversation that followed, I would have picked the awkward silence.

"So, how's Rachel been?" Thalia asked as she malevolently sipped a pepsi, her blue eyes creased with her smile as she looked at me. "She hasn't been hanging out with us lately."

"Well, I'm not complaining, the only reason I noticed she was gone was because my self-esteem has been at an all-time high." Grover joked, hitting my shoulder lightly with a clenched fist.

"Well, I'm just sad I never got to find out, ya know?" Thalia said as everyone except for me and Annabeth chuckled. We exchanged glances, obviously sharing our confusion.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, you know… the whole ginger thing." Thalia began, but rolled her electric blue eyes when we still didn't understand. "Is she really.. you know! A ginger… down -there." My eyes shot open as everyone erupted into a laughing fit.

"Well, Percy, Is she?" Grover asked me, his entire sentence laced with innuendo. My forehead began getting sweaty as I nervously wiped it. I looked at Annabeth who was chuckling, though I wasn't sure if it was because she was amused or uncomfortable. "C'mon Perce, like you wouldn't know." Grover said as he punched my arm a bit harder this time.

"Actually, I wouldn't." I said, Grover and Nico sharing ashamed glances at the fact that I hadn't and the fact that I actually admitted it. "But, it doesn't matter anyway, Rachel and I broke up." I told them, expecting at least slightly sad reactions, but instead my thoughts were overtaken with a chorus of excited and thankful shouts. Annabeth smiled a little, before ashamedly biting her lip, but letting a tiny pink smile escape.

Grover seemed to be the most excited though, "You know what this means don't you Perce? You're a single man now! We'll be picking up chicks all summer!" I slung my head back in laughter, as Nico and Grover high fived.

"I don't know there could be a slight problem with that, " Nico began as he motioned towards Annabeth, "Percy might not be single for too much longer." Grover looked too disappointed to function, as everyone else chuckled. I, however, pretended not to know what they were hinting at as I watched Annabeth laugh with the rest of them.

Annabeth's Point Of View

After everyone finished eating, we decided to go on a walk around central park, though after a couple of minutes it was hard not to notice that everyone else in the group had abandoned us. "I really like it out here. " I began, as I looked around at the various people, " You'd imagine that after living in Manhattan for my entire life, I would have been her before, but-"

"Whoa! What?" Percy interrupted me, intensely surprised, "You've NEVER been to central park before?" Percy asked as I shook my head slowly. "Well, Ms. Annabeth Chase, it is now my job to make sure this is the best visit to central park ever!" I chuckled, when Percy reached for my hand to lead me over to the central park carousel.

A sudden shock was sent through my body, I could feel my heart beat faster as my entire body turned cold with anxiety, except for my hand that was enveloped inside of Percy's, it was warm and comfortable. He let go and my hand moved quickly away as we walked to the carousel in silence.

SEPERATION LINE! DON'T GET ME WRONG I LOVE , BUT THEY SHOULD FIX THIS SEPERATION LINE PROBLEM.

It was about 3:30 when we finished riding the carousel, renting a canoe for the lake, getting our pictures drawn, and playing a game of hide and seek in the garden… which I won. I was tterly breathless from all of the running. I stopped and bent over, placing my hands on my knees to support the rest of my body as I inhaled and exhaled deeply. "This has been so amazing!" I said with bated breath. "Thank you.. so much." I said.

"No problem." He said dismissing it nonchalantly.

"NO, really, thank you. Not just for today, but for the Cd thing, it meant a lot." I reassured him.

"Yea, well, I sort of needed Silena's help to make it sound all romantic and encouraging." He said using air quotes.

"You tried to make it sound romantic?" I asked, intruiged, as his cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of red.

"So, how was the audition anyway?" Percy asked me as he ran his masculine fingers through his ebony hair uncomfortably, deflecting my question.

"It was… great! I took your advice… and it worked. I don't know if I got in yet, but I definitely felt more passionate about my dancing, so I guess I didn't completely miss out." I said as he looked away, when his eyes widened with curiosity, looking off into the corner of the park.

"Um… do you need a ride home?" He asked me, though his eyes didn't leave where he had been staring moments earlier.

"No, I think I can walk from here." I spoke, though Percy was already gone, his eyes distracted and gone, lost in some other place. I wanted so badly to look back, but I didn't have the courage.

Percy's Point Of View

"Rachel?" I asked with one eyebrow raised, as she turned to face me her long tresses of red hair blew back in the wind.

"Finally," she began," I've been following you from 30 feet behind for hours now. For a football player you're not that observing, are you?" She asked in her raw monotone voice, it was one of the few things about her that remained constant in our relationship, one of the things I still loved.

"What do you want Rachel?" I asked.

"I'm here on account of an apology."

"Never thought I'd hear you say sorry, Rachel. Shoot." I said, enthralled by what she was about to say.

"Not on my part," she chuckled lightly at my stupidity, "I want an apology, Percy. I'm not leaving until I get one."

"I'm not apologizing…everything I said was true." I said looking down at her, wanting more than anything to leave right now.

"Fine, then the least you could do is do me this favor." She said.

"What?"

"Be my boyfriend again—" She began but sheer anger overcame me.

"YOU were the one to initiate the breakup, YOU are the one who has treated me like shit for the past one and a half years, and YOU are the one who should be apologizing to me." I said before turning to walk away. Her perfectly manicured hand was placed gently on my shoulder, and for a moment I remembered old Rachel, I could feel her.

"Percy, I need you-" Rachel began but she soon recovered from the slip in her strong demeanor, "you can't just throw away a year and a half relationship away on that blonde bitch!"

"This isn't about Annabeth! When are you going to get that it's about you and me?"

"We're both popular, we're both extremely good looking, we're a classing power couple. Percy, can you even imagine the things we could do?"

"As soon as you admit that's not the only reason you want to be with me, then I might forgive you." I told her.

"Fine, Okay, it's not the ONLY reason, but Percy, you have to confess I'm not the only one who has a secret motive for wanting to date the other." Rachel spoke with mystery, her raspy voice arising once again.

"What are you talking about? If anything that's the opposite of why I'm with you, it brings all of this judging and rumors, that I don't need. Don't put your pretexts on my head."

"You and I both know that isn't true. We both like each other, but we also both need each other, for reasons that I'm at least open about. You may like me, but you also like the attention. Some part of you likes being the popular jock, the guy dating the head cheerleader. So, stop lying to yourself."

"Why would I LIKE being judged?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion and anger.

"Because it's better than not being thought of at all." She told me and I felt like screaming, yelling at the top of my lungs, but not at her, just in general. I probably could have…if she wasn't right., about everything. I HAD been lying, to her, to Annabeth, and most importantly to myself.

"Call me, when you reach a decision." She told me, before placing her lips on my cheek again and a strange feeling penetrated my body.

Annabeth's Point Of View

*moments earlier*

I shook myself out of the confusion after Percy left, and turned to begin my trek back home. I was walking once again under the specks of light that managed to show through the canopy of trees, when I saw a familiar face. I walked over to the jogging body, when it halted instantaneously before me.

"Hey…Luke Castellan, is it?" I asked with mock amnesia, he smiled, looking down on my little blonde head.

"The one and only." he laughed out as I reached into my pocket.

"I have something for you." I told him as I pulled a familiar football plushy out of my pocket, pulled his hand from his side and placed it gently in the crevice of his hand.

"Why are you giving it back?"

"I didn't think you'd mind… maybe you can give it to one of all the other girls you hand these out to." I told him, shrugging and scrunching my oblong face.

"Well, I do." He told me as he placed it back into my hand and wrapped it up in my long fingers.

"I don't get you."

"I like you, Annabeth,, and I want you, " he began as he brushed a loose piece of hair from my face, tucking it safely behind my ear, "And I usually get what I want."

I shook my head, "Well, it won't be easy." I spoke.

"Even better." He told me as my eyes widened in shock. But as soon as he spoke, my mind wandered to the person who I would rather have wanting me, and we all know who that is.

Percy's Point of View

I turned from Rachel when I saw something that I never hoped to see, something that broke my heart in half. I saw Luke, standing over Annabeth, brushing a golden blonde fly away from her face. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and created a new text:

TO: Rachel

I'll take you up on your offer.

Most of me regretted it, but part of me still wanted to be with Rachel. The part that wanted to be with Rachel, was hoping that the Rachel that still loved me was in there, because I still indeed di love her. The most of me that regretted it, wanted to be the guy who grazed Annabeth's face, tucking her golden tendrils behind her hair.

**Ending A/N-**

**Jahfreenalam- thank you soo much! Hopefully this one won't disappoint! So I hope to get a review whether it's a critique or a praise! Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**C-Nuggets N.L – haha yes they should fix they line thing on fanfiction! It is sooo annoying, and I hate the ads too lol oh! And I know exactly how you feel, my friends think I tell the corniest jokes ever!**

**MelRose520 – thanks soo much for reviewing I hope you love this chapter as well and I hope you enjoyed your sneak peak!**

**braveryx11 – reading your review made me feel so good about writing this chapter! Making you feel like the luckiest person in the world is such a huge compliment you have no idea! I so wish I could do what you do! I really hopw you keep reading and reviewing because they ar so inspiring!**

**summergirl881 – your wish is my command! I'm updating :) **

**buzzlessbee – thank you so much for that! I thought I was the only one who could like see it in my head, but I'm glad I'm not and I'm so thankful you're enjoying it and reviewing!**

**seaweed brain girl **

**seaweed brain girl- hmmm advice for splits, I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier, btu when I got my splits it was completely by surprise! I adore high kicks and so I just did a lot of high kicks one day, tried a splits and it worked! So my advice is high kicks as well as stretching, I did this one stretch where I'd put my back leg out behind me and then situate my front leg over the ground on something like a small stack of books or a stool and try to stretch out. That works too! Haha but my best advice is high kicks! Oh and after you get your splits practice every day, because you don't want to lose it and it gets a lot less painful! Hope this helped and thank you soo much for your review, I'm so glad you liked my chapter and I hope this chapter won't disappoint at fact that you can visualize it means im doing my job so thank you!**

**Max Skyblade- I sure will! Thank you soo much and I hope you continue to review!**

**storyteller1425 **

**2011-04-26 . chapter 4- thank you soo much and I had so much fun writing the thing with the ipod. I thought it was so cute how naïve she was, because Annabethis so strong willed and smart usually, the fact that percy knew something she didn't was a little adorable in my brain lol.**

**Oh yes! Looooots of drama! I don't think I necessarily HATE the characters, but I definitely hate how they get in the way of the couple..sooo annoying. Let percabeht be percabeth! Check yourself before you wreck yourself. I tried reading a Perchel (Prachel?) story and I just couldn't do it, Percey and Annabeth are supposed to be together!**

**Oh yes.. Nico! I think he'sbecome my new favorite character to make Percabeth comments, I just love him and them and aaahhh sooo cute! Thanks for that! I didn't think o that until you said and now he is my new person for that, brilliian BRILLIANT idea!**

**Wise Old Rabbit- thank you soo much! You're an awesome reviewer and I CANNOT WAIT to see what you think of my new chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: I'm All In

A/N- okay this one wasn't as short as I expected, but I hope ou guys are happy with the fluff filled percabeth in this chapter! Next chapter probably won't be up until after my finals as it will be really long (with more percabeth) and I have to study A LOT! Sooo all links are on my profile from Annabeth's makeup to the dances, message to reviewers at the bottom, and let's get this started :)

p.s. this is the next day after the last chapter! ALSO! **CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!** **CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!** **CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!** **CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!** **CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!** Sort of.. all you have to do is in your review, tell me you want a sneak peak and I'll send it to you to tithe you over and ya! Also I named him Fredrick because of a snobby name generator… NOT because of her dad. I'm sorry if this causes confusion :) enjoy!

Annabeth's Point of View

It has been exactly two hours forty minutes and eleven seconds since I got the letter. I just stared at it, my eyes remaining fixated on the crisp white envelope that enclosed my entire future. My fragile fingers traced around the edges of the thin paper of the envelope as I inhaled the smell of the hot mail as it wafted through my nostrils. I inhaled deeply as I flipped the envelope over, bracing myself for the shock or the disappointment. I placed my fingers on top of the envelope _You will open it, Annabeth… you WILL_, but I just couldn't do it.

If I didn't get in, it would mean everything I had ever done, ever worked for, was a failure. An opportunity like this doesn't come along very often and if I missed it, I would be shaming myself, my mother and everything I had ever trained for. If I didn't get this, it would just make me… normal. If I didn't make it, I have no back-up plan, no career path, no passion, I'd have nothing. I'm only a sophomore in high school and I already have my future planned, for me it is all or nothing. My life is a poker game and I'm all in… without even choosing to be.

"Dammit Annabeth… Open it!" I yelled aloud in my empty bedroom as my fists slammed against the desk. I anxiously ran my fingers through my long blonde curls as I tried to look at anything except for the letter in front of me. Another hour passed as I tried to muster up the courage to open the letter, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't force myself to peel open the miniscule triangular shape flap of paper, I couldn't even edge it off. I knew there was only one thing I could do.

*The next day*

I walked into school with a mission, pushing the door roughly as it swung widely before me. I charged through the hallway my eyes only set for one person. I saw him, rummaging through the cesspool he called a locker. I quickly paced up to him, slamming the locker in front of his face, too close for comfort, as he moved his hands away quickly jokingly checking to make sure he still had all of his fingers.

"Open it." I told Percy as I shoved the letter into his midsection.

"I can't do that." He said, shocked playfully throwing the letter back at me, "If you don't get in, then you'll be pissed at me and If you do then-"

"I'll be extremely happy!" I prompted, pushing the letter back to him, "Please!" I begged as we both just stared at the letter having no clue what to do. Percy rolled his eyes as he caved, grabbing my hand and dragging my around the corner where all the sophomore lockers were located and up one of the staircases into the empty art corridor.

He pursed his lips in slight frustration, looking up at me then back down at the envelope, as his fingers started moving along the crisp white flap, pulling it open slightly. I bit my lip and inhaled a deep refreshing breath that sounded in unison with the rip of the opening envelope. "Annabeth…" he began as my breath quickened, "You got it!" He told me through his smile as I ripped the letter away from his hand.

"Dear Annabeth we are pleased to inform you that you have been admitted to— AAAHH! Percy!" I yelled throwing the letter down to the gleaming vinyl tiles that lined the floors. " Thank you so much!" I yelled as I wrapped him up in a hug, putting all of my weight of my body on top of him as he lifted me and spun me around, whipping the letter up into the air that had been created by my legs. I remained in his arms even after he stopped spinning me, his arms wrapped tightly around my midsection.

I smiled, my face extremely close to his, when I shook myself out of the moment and found myself standing on the floor again. I bent down slightly to pick up the fallen letter. "You shouldn't thank me," Percy said "it was all you."

"No it wasn't… You were the one who encouraged me to find my passion again and you made sure I stuck with it and you… you're more incredible then you will ever know Percy. Thank you." I reassured him, when the bell for first period rang. "Shall we?" I asked as we both ventured back into the hallway crowded with distracted teenagers rushing to various classes. I knew what was happening was wrong, very wrong, but we couldn't help falling.

Percy's Point Of View

Annabeth's been gone for almost a week now, which I was honestly thankful for. The longer she didn't know about me and Rachel the better. I realized this makes things so much more complicated once she does know, but at least I can work out how I'm going to tell her. I figured the rest would just figure out when Rachel and I started acting like a couple again, which they did. None of them seemed too happy with my decision, but they didn't say anything to me or Rachel, they just looked… stared was more like it.

It's just so weird when Annabeth isn't here, like I'm a different (almost better) person when she's around. And then there's Rachel, sometimes I'm not even a person around her, but things have been better lately, whether it's because we genuinely are working or because she's too afraid to lose the popularity, I don't know, I'm too scared to find out. I'm stuck between Annabeth and Rachel, but it's my fault that I put myself there and what sucks even more? It's my selfish reasons that are getting in the way of their happiness.

I was interrupted by the obnoxiously loud ringing of my cell phone, I looked down at the caller I.D. and hurriedly flipped the phone open. "Annabeth! How's it been at the NYCB?" I asked excitedly, this being the first time we've spoken in a week.

"Great, Actually! I'm coming back tomorrow! Get excited, I know you can't be away from me for too long." She joked though it wasn't too far off from the truth." By any chance have you checked your mail lately?" She asked as I could hear the ramblings of her mother and someone that I presumed was a trainer at NYCB.

"No… why?" I asked.

"Well, go check it because—'Annabeth, honey! We need you!'" I heard her mom call from the back ground, "I'll call you later." Annabeth promised before hanging up quickly. I smiled and closed the phone on a picture of Annabeth's face. I put the phone down instantly in my pocket and ran out of my room to the front yard where the mailbox was located. I hurriedly flung it open to find a petite white envelope, I quickly ran my finger through the slit where it was supposed to be opened and pulled out a small white card, with black swirls tracing up the crisp side.

I began reading when that damn ringing started again, I picked up the phone, knowing already who it was, and putting it to my ear, "Hey… sorry about that, my mom needed me to sign some medical and registration forms. Soo…did you get it?" she asked, sounding partially distracted.

"Yea. Um, what is it exactly?" I asked as I flipped it back and forth in my hands.

"And that's why your nick name ISN'T wise girl." she chuckled out.

"God Annabeth just tell me!" I expressed.

"It's an invitation. School of American Ballet is throwing a sort of gala for me and you're invited. I mean I had to make a case for you, because you work there, even if it is just as a secretary."

"Oh… gee you're kind." I huffed into the phone.

"Whatever, are you going to come?"

"Yea! When is it?"

"I take it you didn't read the invite at all." She laughed out, "It's tomorrow, the day I get back. Sorry for the last minute."

"It's cool, I guess. I'll be there."

"Great!" She began" I'll see you tomorrow okay! 7 o'clock sharp!" She added before hanging up. I stared at the invitation _"Black Tie"_ it read… crap.

Annabeth's Point Of View

I put the cold foundation covered sponge to my face and wiped it around until it matched the tone of my skin, covering any blemishes I had and dark circles from the late night meetings. Putting, the sponge back I reached for my skin colored powder and twirled the brush delicately on my porcelain skin, creating a matte finish. I gently reached for the little black stick of eyeliner and edged closer to the mirror, lining my eyes with thick black streaks that made my large grey eyes especially striking. I dusted a small amount of silver and black eye shadow on the tops of my eyes and a barely noticeable deep magenta under my eyes to light my eyes.

I then reached for a small tube of liquid blush and rubbed it into my slightly plump cheeks, leaving them a shimmering deep pink, I then put a little on my lips and covered it in a light layer of pink lip gloss. I then extended a fragile hand for a small tube of mascara; I pulled out the brush and ran it softly against my blonde eyelashes creating faux black lines. I was done.

I looked up into the mirror and began undoing the curlers my mom had wrapped my hair in, letting the curls fall effortlessly from the top of my head, though they were much more structured than the natural ones. I stood up and walked over to my closet, grabbing the lengthy periwinkle dress. I slipped into it comfortably and walked down the stairs to my mother who was quickly shoving her earrings into her ears.

"Hey mom." I said, as she looked up at me in wonder.

"Oh Annabeth… you look so grown up, so beautiful. Honey!" She yelled as she ran up to me and embraced me in a warm hug.

"Thanks mom." I spoke shyly, "Thank you for everything, training me, raising me, organizing this gala."

"Annabeth," She began, running her fingers through my hair with motherly feeling, "You deserved it all. You have worked so hard and been such an amazing child. Sometimes, I swear I don't deserve you. I know I yell sometimes, but I only want the best for you." I smiled with confidence as she grabbed my arm and we walked to the limo that was waiting for us outside of our house and climbed in, feeling like this was all too much.

SEPERATION LINE! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OOOH GUYS GET READY FOR SOME MAJAOR PERCABETH…CUTENESS WARNING!

I walked in through the brilliant glass double doors, which someone else had opened for me, and straight into the top level where the gala was being held. As soon as I walked in, there was only one thing that caught my eye; over the gaudy star like lights, multi colored light shows, plant like table settings that illuminated the purple setting, over all of the gaudiness one thing stood out above all, it was Percy. He looked utterly dashing, standing a perfect 6 feet tall in an almost metallic black suit that fit him perfectly. The suit was simple, complimented only by a crisp white shirt that buttoned a tad loosely around his muscular midsection.

"Hey." He said walking over to e uncomfortably as my mom was already socializing. I looked down nervously, though I had no reason to be so anxious.

"Hi," I began, but was soon interrupted by Percy.

"You… you look outstanding." He said, staring at me in intense shock, extending a hand towards me. "Can I have this dance?" he asked me as rhythmic guitar strums overtook the room.

"Sure" I said partially squeaking. Percy grabbed my hand tenderly

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
>Nightly, beside the green, green grass<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress." <p>

Percy led me out into the middle of the dance floor, putting his hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist, as I placed both of mine around his heck, as we gently began to sway, amongst the other people on the dance floor. He smiled down at me, looking into my large grey laminated orbs.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand  
>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling  
>So kiss me"<p>

As the music began to deviate from its normal tune, Percy spun me around in his arms as I couldn't help but let out a shriek of laughter when he dipped me. The romance and humor almost distracted me from the fact that he almost dropped me, but managed to keep my in his arms and off of the floor.

"Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
>Swing me upon its hanging tire<br>Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map"<p>

Percy began singing along with song as he spun me around the dance floor, as though we were the only people on it. The slight sparkles on my dress lit up as we danced under the twinkling lights. "Well, at least you're a better dancer than singer." I said, laughing along with Percy, "Which is saying a lot, considering you just almost dropped me."

"Should I take that as I compliment Ms. Chase?" Percy asked while maneuvering me carefully around the dance floor.

"Definitely not." I smiled as he attempted to dip me again, this time with ease. "Well, you're getting better."

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor<br>Lift your open hand  
>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<br>Silver moon's sparkling"

Percy and I continued dancing as our bodies and faces only moved closer and closer together. Percy's singing was infectious, not before long I began singing lightly with him as the song came to a near end. "Silver moon sparkling!" we sang together laughing, the music slowing down for a final time. Our faces only but an inch from the others'.

"So kiss me." I sang breathlessly, caught up in the moment, as Percy moved his lips closer to mine, pressing his nose on mine, I could feel his breath heating a small section of my face as he moved closer to me, lips almost touching when—

"Annabeth!" My mom called and I turned immediately, surprising myself that I didn't hurt Percy's face with mine.

"Yes mom?" I called as I followed where her voice had come from to meet with her and an anonymous man dressed in all black.

"Annabeth, Honey, I would like you to meet Fredrick Harrington, one of the many choreographers for the New York City Ballet." She said, plastering a smile onto her face.

"I'm so glad you could make it," I began, "Weren't you.. one of the judges?" I asked him as a wide smile spread across his plump rosy red face, that appeared to be unnaturally nice.

"Yes, in fact, I was and I must say, the way you combined ballet with such a modern song was absolutely marvelous. One of the biggest reasons we picked you. So much passion in such a little person." He smiled and I was taken aback by the compliment.

"Thank you—" I began to say, but my mom interrupted me.

"Well, I hardly think Balanchine's Arabian is a modern dance, but—" my mother started off… oh no.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Chase, your daughter danced to " I'm not calling you a liar" by a band I believe is called Florence and The Machine." He told her, as her eyes went into a wide shock… oh no! oh no! oh no!

"Mom, I—"

"Annabeth, we need to talk..now!" She told me as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to another corner of the room.

"Mom! I swear I can explain I—" I began, but My mother quickly began talking.

"After everything I did for you! I cleaned your dance with you, I helped you take extra classes, I—"

"Mom! It worked out didn't it? I did what I had to do to make it in."

"No, you did what that BOY told you to do, instead of listening to your mother!"

"Only because he gave me good advice!" I retorted sickened by the fact that she thought I did this over a boy. "I haven't been this passionate about dancing in a long time, and I can't trade passion for all the work you did. I would only be cheating myself. You can't own my entire dance career, there has to come a time when I make decisions for myself!"

"Annabeth, how dare you—" My mom began , but I left before she could finish, she didn't even follow me. The first thing on her mind was making sure the rep from NYCB, Fredrick Harrington, was still impressed. I scoffed as I walked back to Percy, not even letting him get a word out before I grabbed his hand and began dragging him behind me.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he stumbled along behind me.

"Just… just follow me." I told him, smiling as I led him out of the room and down the stairs.

Percy's Point Of View

God, Annabeth really was gorgeous. She stood before me in floor length periwinkle blue gown. The neckline was messily ruffled and layered around her collar bone. It cinched perfectly around her waist, showing off her beautiful figure. Down her midsection there were purposely messily sewn together pieces of fabric over lapping sheets of glittering blue fabric, this continued down the length of her body until it reached her knees where it began to form lengthy ruffles that were two different shades of ocean blue.

I smiled at her as she stood in front of me. "You want some?" I asked as I pulled a green glass bottle from behind my back and two champagne glasses.

"I don't drink." She told me, sliding down onto the floor, her back on the wall.

"Neither do I." I said, clearly showing her the label that read "Welches Sparkling Cider" as she smirked and I poured two glasses and handed her one as we clinked our glasses and took our first sips in silence.

"I almost forgot!" she said as she got up from the wall, making the lights brighter in the empty dance studio on the first floor. "I just really want to thank you!"

"Annabeth, you've thanked me about a hundred times, already!... Not that I don't deserve it." I said smugly.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to get this without you. Well, that and my outstanding dance skills, but you helped too. So, here goes." She said as she gently slipped her dress off of her shoulders and let it drop to the floor around her. My eyes widened and I looked up to see—

Annabeth clad in a black leotard and matte nude tights standing before me. Damn… I said to myself mentally. "I don't get it…?" I said.

"I choreographed a dance for you," she began, "Since I was spending so much time with your ipod I kinda snooped through your most played songs. I figured the first was your favorite song so, I just did it. I guess." I chuckled as she walked over to the stereo in the room and pressed play—

"Slow down you crazy child  
>You're so ambitious for a juvenile<br>But then if you're so smart tell me why  
>Are you still so afraid?<br>Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
>You better cool it off before you burn it out<br>You got so much to do and only  
>So many hours in a day" <p>

Annabeth gently took her foot off of the floor and extended it in the air above her head, her fragile arm rose with it but turned quickly as her leg came down to the floor again. She ran over a few steps and turned on her right leg, bending her left behind her effortlessly. She continued to walk to the other side of the room, her left foot placed behind her right on the floor, as her arms came fluidly over her head. Her left leg began to rise behind her, her arms spreading out like wings to both of her sides. Her leg met with her right beneath her, not quite touching the ground when it sprung back up behind her, forming a straight line in the air. Her leg came back down to the ground, in front of her as she sunk to the floor, rolling to face the back of the room. Her left leg bent, her toes caressing the back of her knee as her entire body rolled backwards. She strolled backwards, placing her body on the floor once again and rolling to face me at the center of the room. Her legs came off of the ground before the rest of her body as she forced her upper body to catch up with her left arm stroked the air above her.

Her legs spread out in a natural motion, bringing her off of the ground, her left arm gripping at the air above her in a clenched fist, shifting legs to face me once again and circling two crossed arms above her head, they intertwined as she reached to her left but quickly retreated, tracing her right hand along the air. She kicked her right leg up behind her in a minuscule manor, before it superseded the right as she launched herself into a leap, her left came out like a missile in front of her as her right stayed bent behind her. She took to the floor, rolling once more, and landing with her left leg straight to her side. She pushed it to the ground, her hands feeling the ground, before coming off of the ground switching directions frantically before meeting the floor once again. Both of her legs came up with what seemed like natural instinct, as her right arm ran up the air.

"But you know that when the truth is told  
>That you can get what you want<br>Or you can just get old  
>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through<br>When will you realize...Vienna waits for you"

Annabeth then did something I didn't expect at all, her legs came up above her tiny body as she held her self up by her palms, placed firmly on the ground. She came out of what looked like an acrobatic trick and waved her left hand through the air slowly, interchanging her legs at this exact moment, doing one single pirouette and then continuing in a chain of spins, each foot bearing the weight of her entire body one at a time. Her left leg came out from under her, kicking to the front of her, touching the ground soon after. It seemed her whole body caved into her midsection as she bent her left leg, sing it to stretch her right leg out behind her, her folded arms coming over the top of her head. She fondled her face before moving her hand along her and back to the floor again.

Her outstretched right leg came back in, forming a deep plié, making her legs straight again as her upper body extended into the air, her arms forming wing like structures out to her side. She turned quickly on one leg, running at a light speed to the other side of the room, arms slightly curved above her head. She turned, rocking her arms behind her back and bringing them p above her oblong face, as her legs extending apart in an unforced split. Her left leg came up at the knee as the right then shifted in front of her, her angel like hands tracing up and down her thinly built leg.

"Slow down you're doing fine  
>You can't be everything you want to be<br>Before your time  
>Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)<br>Too bad but it's the life you lead" 

She leaned all the way back, her flattened back now touching the floor, using her bent left leg as support, she gently pushed herself to the other side, rolling her entire body to meet the floor in what looked like prostration. She forced her upper body to move towards her lower in the air, her back arching and legs coming up behind her. Rolling gracefully, she forced herself off of the ground, stepping outward and wrapping her right arm around her head as though to be controlling it. She hopped slightly forward. Extending one pale, long leg behind her and bowing her back, extending both arms outward. Her back leg came down once again, catapulting her body the other direction, when she bent into a small plié and leaped her body off of the ground, both legs switching position mid-air. Her front leg flickered twice in front of her left before they eagerly traded places in a miniscule leap, not more than a foot from the ground. Her arms came down forming a slight circle around her legs that brought her up into standing position.

She smiled at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't have a lot of time." She told me as she bent down to stop the music.

"That… that was amazing." I told her in utter shock, "Why didn't you close your eyes?" I asked out of sheer curiosity.

Annabeth chuckled a little before answering me, "Whenever I close my eyes, it's just to calm down, go to my escape… why would I need to escape when this is already perfect?" She told me slipping back into the dress that was lying limply on the floor.

I just stared at her in shock and amazement when I noticed her shivering slightly. "Here," I said, handing her my jacket as she put it on. I stood up and offered her my hand which she willingly took, and I pulled her off of the ground. "You're amazing Annabeth… I just hope you know that." I told her as she leaned against the wall, when suddenly it happened I couldn't control anything that happened in my body, but for the life of me I didn't want to. I inched closer to Annabeth, as she just stood against the wall in silence when I pressed my lips to hers in a perfect fluid motion, my lips meeting with hers in a perfect rhythm, when the most surprising thing happened.

She placed her hand on my face, pressing it harder to hers as her lips moved with mine. Was she… was she kissing me back? Her arms came around my neck as our lips continued to move together, her hand tracing along my chest as mine remained on her arched back as her body and face moved melodically with mine. "wait…Rachel…" she said in between our kisses.

"What?" I asked more than slightly confused.

"Rachel…Rachel…Rachel.." She said as we continued moving our lips against each other. "Rachel!" she finally yelled. "Are you and Rachel…?" still together she asked me, which was a way better explanation for her saying Rachel's name than I thought it would be.

"I like you Annabeth… a lot." I told her, grazing her cheek.

"That doesn't answer my question, does it?" She asked, saddened, but I didn't answer her, I just continued staring. "I-I have to go." She said running out of the room, as I mentally slapped myself for ever allowing myself to kiss her. I was so so so sorry, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Annabeth's Mother's Point Of View (surprise)

I leaned over to Fredrick Harrington as he told awfully boring anecdotes about the New York City Ballet and I pretended to laugh. "This Percy Boy," He began and immediately obtained my attention, "I don't think he's good for her career, at least from what I've learned."

I looked up at him, shocked by the sudden deviation in conversation, when only one thought came to my mind. "I completely agree. So what should we do about it?"

**xoxo SamuraiGirl – haha! I'm sorry I'm so selfish! Damn these good chapters! I'm ashamed of myself… :'( tears… And yes! I did miss your review! And I did cry… quite a lot actually lol nah jk I din't cry, but I did miss you but of course I want to keep you as a reader and reviewer!**

**C-Nuggets N.L – I REALLY wanted to update this chapter! Thank yo soo much for reviewing again and yes they should fix a lot of things,, but I'm thankful to at least have it lol**

**Skywriter5 – thanks! I looove drama (as long as I'm not in it!) And I sure will be creating more with this chapter. I'm actally not as used to hearing that as you'd think… I don't really share my work a lot! **

**buzzlessbee – YES! Percabeth FTW! I think they are sooo adorable and thank you soo much for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**IFoundAPickle –HERE YA GO! :D**

**So True – I know! Grrr Annabeth… oh wait I wrote it… riiiiight… awk! Anywho thank you so much for reviewing oh yes DRAMA! I LOOOOVEEE DRAMA and believe there will be A LOT of it!**

**AnnabethChase17 – Thank you soo much for reviewing! I'm updating and I hope you like it!**

**percy777 – good then you should have fun with this one!**

**hungergames777 – thank you soo much for encouraging people to review, I only got 14 but eh I realy wanted to post this soo here ya go and enjoy :)**

**Wisegirl-Seaweedbrain – Oh just wait ntil you see what Rachel will continue to do *mischevious face* And if you looove percabeth, I bet you loooved this chapter.**

**summergirl881 – yes, yes you do want me to update fast haha I sooo wanted to get this chapter posted tonight and I hope you're not upset that she got in, I just needed to move the story along, but she may get kicked out, I haven't decided yet! **

**storyteller1425 – Haha thankyou for welcoming me! I know it was a long vacation, but I have a feeling you especially will thouroughly enjoy this chapter! OMG! Ches it was long, it took forever to write, but I got it done, and I'm considering getting a beta to help me with the dances *hint hint… . you're an amazing writer BE MY BETA PLEASE!* **

**Oh yes, how we love to hate drama, and hate to love it, I'm absolutely addicted to it, because it is amazing! I just hate setting it up, because it can't happen fast enough! I know the ending was sad, but I love cliffhangers! Soo I had to…sorry **

**Describing how much I hate Rachel and Luke in these chapters? It would take years, but I had to write it for the drama and believe me there will be drama… Luke wil get his though.. he dies! (well I'm thinking about killing him off soon… ya I just let the hell hound out of the bag.**

**DammitimmaD – thank you! I'm glad you like the drama! I just love writing drama!Thank you so much for writing and reviewing! Percy does love Annabeth, but he always gets in the way of himself… so sad! I can't wait for you guys to see how it turns out**

**seaweed brain girl – No problem! I love splits and high kicks.. .that's soo cool, no one else on my dance team likes them! Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to do it! Oh! And tell me when you get you're splits I REALLY want to know!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New End, A New Beginning

_A/N- HEY! Okay, try not to be too mad at me, I know this has taken forever and it's not even that long, but I've been super busy and today I decided I needed to get this done, for you guys and for myself. __**OKAY, I DID WANT TO CLEAR ONE THING UP, THIS WAS NEVER MEANT TO BE AN INCREDIBLY FLUFFY STORY ONLY MILDLY FLUFFY UNTIL THEY GET INTO A RELATIONSHIP (WHICH THEY WILL VERY SOON :)) SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD IF THERE IS A LACK OF FLUFF FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS BECAUSE I MUST BALANCE THE FLUFF AND DRAMA AND THOUGH IT GETS HARD I HOPE I'M DOING A GOOD ENOUGH JOB! **__ This will be the last chapter to this story… HAHAHA DID I GET YOU? I'm just kidding of course I plan on having at least 10 more chapters if not more! A LOT of drama to come! And definitely more fluff, Next chapter will be the official death to the Prachel in my story (YAY!:) it's given me a tummy ache to write it!) Also the next one will be up VERY Quickly! Okay so I have finally allowed anonymous reviews,, because I just figured out how to do it! and… _** IMPORTANT MESSAGE!- I have a challenge for you guys! I want everyone who has a story alert subscription to this story or has favorite it to REVIEW! I think that would be amazing if every author did this just to see if they would! So I'm doing it because I think it would be exciting to see how many new reviewers I can get PLUS I'm kind of a review whore :P I'll update in about three days anyway, because I'll be stuck on a road trip for two days in a day and I plan on writing NONSTOP! Alrighty let's get to the chapter, message to reviewers at the bottom as always! :) ALSO, EVERYONE GO CHECK OUT SEAOFWISDOM18, HER STORIES ARE CUTE AND WELL WRITTEN, MY PERSONAL FAVORITE IS LOVE PENTAGON? ITS LIKE MODERN SHAKESPEARE AND HE'S JUST NOT THAT INTO YOU, SMUSHED TOGETHER IN A GREAT AND WELL WRITTEN WAY, GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Annabeth's Mom's Point Of View (Surprise Again!)**

I took a seat before the petite redhead that was now sipping a cup of coffee I had handed to her but seconds before. Her eyes met with mine as we both sipped our coffee silently, neither of us attempting to break the awkward yet inevitable silence. "I never thought I'd be having coffee with Annabeth Chase's mother, but—"

"Yes well, I would say the same about you, but I don't know your name or even who you are. If I cared, I would probably ask, but what I do know is that you're dating Percy Jackson." I told her, exhaling with disappointment at the mention of his name.

"What? Did Annabeth tell you to ask me to break up with my boyfriend?"

"No, Annabeth has no idea what's going on here, and I'd prefer for it to stay that way."

"So…Why the hell am I here?" She asked leaning her head forward in an inquisitive way.

"It's for Annabeth's best interest that you-"

"I won't do anything for Annabeth's best interest, I don't care what it is." She smiled, placing the coffee cup down onto the shining glass table that sat in between us. "Sorry." She said grinning malevolently before attempting to leave.

"Why so sorry? You'll do whatever I ask of you." I told her, pulling a picture from behind my back, it was fairly old, dated by the disposable camera it was taken with. I handed it to her as her face dropped, looking directly into the face of a monster she had tried to keep hidden for so long.

"Fine, okay? I'll do whatever the hell you want me to do, just get rid of this!" She yelled, turning once again, picture in hand, when I grabbed at the crisp corners of her almost perfectly concealed secret.

"You'll get this back, when I'm done with you." I told her pulling the picture swiftly from her hand, as I walked to the kitchen with both empty coffee cups, glancing occasionally back at her dumbstruck face and then once again at the picture that she knew all too well. "Oh Rachel, infidelity doesn't become you."

**Annabeth's Point Of View**

I was drained. Gone. Blank…and it was only seven thirty in the morning. The emotional and physical baggage weighed heavy on my shoulders. I looked around and all I saw was Percy, his newly dry cleaned coat, enclosed in a plastic clothing bag, hanging on the tips of my finger. All I felt were his lips, that only a matter of days ago, were pressed gently against mine.

Suddenly I also felt the hanger glide quickly off of my finger. I turned swiftly, frightened though I was greeted with the sight of Rachel played with the white plastic bag that covered Percy's suit jacket. "What's this?" Rachel asked, thankfully not looking into the clothing bag. "A costume for a recital? Aren't you just an adorable little ballerina?" She asked, slinging the bag over her shoulder. fingers.

"I don't have time for your crap today, Rachel. Give it back." I spoke, rolling my eyes with frustration.

"Oh no! Am I wrinkling your tutu?" She asked with mock concern.

"Raqhcel… give it back. I know you have nothing better to do than screw with me, but I'm not in the mood right now." I smiled sarcastically, aiming my hand for the bag once again.

"Hm… what really is in here anyway?" She asked in a way that was supposed to be threatening, lifting the plastic white bottom, a piece of pressed black fabric peeking out for only me to see, a malevolent smile spreading wider and wider on her face. And I lost it, I lost everything, control, inhibitions, sense of consequence…everything.

"You want to know what's in there, Rachel?" I began as I snatched the bag from her clutching grip." Do you really want to know? It's Percy's tux jacket, the jacket he wore to the gala for my acceptance to the New York City Ballet. Wanna know why he was there? Because every day for the past seven months, Percy has been working at my ballet company, sneaking off to see me every single night. Did he even tell you that? Makes you wonder what he was hiding, huh Rachel? Did he tell you that while you two were together, he took me to Montauk, not you. He broke me out of a hospital so I could be with him. I bet you weren't even on…his…mind. Oh… and the BEST part! Last Friday, at the gala, "your" Percy Jackson…" I paused, smiling as I watched her squirm, "kissed me. He kissed ME, with same lips he probably used to kiss you good morning today, the same lips he's been using to deceive you for months."

Rachel's face became as red as her hair, with a rare mixture anger and embarrassment, a mixture I very much enjoyed. "You lying… bitch!" She yelled as I noticed Percy walk through the thinning crowd of students behind her.

"Am I? Well… why don't you just ask Percy for yourself?" I inquired, motioning towards an oblivious Percy. Rachel smiled, her eyes thinning in a malicious way as she made her way to him. Not even waiting for the crowd of people to clear before she began yelling. Percy looked over at me as Rachel's yells became more and more like white noise.

I saw something I had never seen before, a Percy I had never seen nor ever wanted to see again. His face was plagued with an alarming combination of fear, anger, and disappointment. His jaw was clenched tightly as his sea blue eyes looked weaker than usual, nostrils flaring. I bit my lip tightly and looked away, knowing immediately I was sorry for what I did to Percy. I wanted to say so, but all I could do was run.

"Ow!" I blurted out as my thin frame hit what felt like a human brick.

"You okay?" Luke asked me, the pain of bumping into him slightly residing.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just look kinda sad… that, and your lip's bleeding." He said, smiling partially.

"Oh.." I began, running my fingers across my bottom lip, "I guess, I bite harder than I thought."

"Well, now that that's settled, why so sad Annabeth Chase?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Luke never gets tired of the sound of his own voice. "Let me guess, it has something to do with Percy and Rachel?"

"Yea… that's been happening a lot lately hasn't it? I just feel—"

"Guilty? You kind of should… I mean they've been together since eighth grade, you can't just come in here and break it up. It's not your place to intrude on a perfectly healthy relationship."

"Healthy? You think their relationship is healthy? Their relationship is barely functioning much less healthy!"

"Okay, it's not a healthy relationship, but it's still a relationship. Do you really want to be the Angelina to their Jen and Brad? People around school are already starting to call you a home wrecker and I can't lie, I'm starting to agree with them."

"What are you trying to-"

"I'm just saying maybe, " he began, running his muscular fingers down the length of my arm into my hand, "you just need to take your focus off of him for a while…date someone else, like me."

"Are you seriously trying to hit on me right now, right after you just called me a home wrecker? The answer is no, it will always be no, so give up, because your just making a fool of yourself!" I spoke sternly, before walking away.

"I'm not the one making a fool of myself Annabeth, you need to learn to settle, because that is as good as you're going to get. The answer will always be no for you… he's NEVER going to break up with Rachel for YOU." I could feel his glare on my back and the weight of his words on my shoulders.

**Percy's Point Of View**

I felt a stinging pain as the giant steroid taking blonde boy's fist connected with my face. The back of my head was held to linoleum floors, Luke's heavy form on top of mine as his relentless fists made contact with my body. Don't worry though, I get some good hits in later. In order to completely understand this, we need to go back about five minutes.

FAN FICTION ALWAYS DELETES THESE LINES SO THEY NEED TO FIX THAT OR MAKE THESE THINGS EASIER TO FIGURE THE F OUT KAYTHXBYE

"Luke! What the hell?" I yelled, not realizing it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What the hell yourself, Percy?" Luke asked, still shoveling books into his bulging arms.

"Why would you say that to Annabeth? None of that is true, You are just too selfish to admit to yourself that I have a chance with her and too stupid to understand all of this."

Luke laughed arrogantly, "All of it's true, Percy. YOU'RE just too cowardly to admit to yourself that you don't like her as much as you think you do. Not more than yourself, not more than your popularity. At least, I'm being honest with her, not just stringing her along as some sort of backup for my own selfish reasons."

"That is not-"

"Just shut up Percy! Okay? Just shut.. up. You are lucky enough to have this wonderful girl like you and you just keep pushing her aside. You're so self-involved that you can't put aside your own damn interests and your own damn perks you've gained from Rachel for her. You know why? Because you are a hypocrite, and you can convince everyone else of how perfect you are, but you can't convince yourself and somewhere deep. down. Inside." He said whilst pushing my chest threateningly with only his index finger, "You know it's true too." I looked at him, minutes passed and my mind just wandered. He was right, everything he just said was RIGHT... that must've been a rare occurrence for him. I hated myself for it, but mostly right now, I just hated him. I hated him for forcing me to see in myself what I hated so much in others. I've been letting my own selfish indecisiveness get in the way of other peoples happiness… and somewhat my own. "Anyway, why the hell am I telling you this? This is just a better opportunity for me to move in." And that… that is when I lost it. I told myself as my fist slammed into Luke's face.

In one swift motion, I was on the floor, pinned down under Goode High School's best offensive and defensive tackle. His hands, fiercely balled up, continually rammed into my face, the back of my head smacking into the hard tiled floor beneath me. The pounding in my head grew larger and more painful with every one of the blonde gorilla's swipes at my face and I could feel the trickling blood coming from my nose running its course down over my reddening lips and chin. Was it just me or was my life becoming an awfully cliché teen movie? Usually I was the one Luke came to after the fight for amusing sarcastic comments, not the one being pummeled beneath him.

Before I completely lost track of my nomadic thoughts, I quickly grabbed one of Luke's fists just before it had completed its straight path to my face, throwing him over and finally reaching my chance for retribution. I threw my fists into him; a crowd of rowdy students started to form around us when our two bodies were pulled violently apart and that was the last thing I remembered before being seated in after school detention.

I was surrounded by darkness, my sleeping head rested on my left arm as my right sat upright beside it, cradling my forehead. Around my sleeping form was an empty biology classroom, deceased subjects for experiments hung on the walls and sat on the spotless black lab tables. It was creepy as all hell, feeling their beady eyes watching me as I slept. The room smelled of 409 and the chemicals you would use to preserve dead animals. The smell and pervasive silence over took the room and lulled me into noiseless sleep. I was awoken by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Mr. Jackson, there is no sleeping in detention!" A deep and loud voice overtook the room, my head shot up, eyes opening too quickly for comfort in the brightly lit room. I was met with the sight of Rachel silently closing the door behind her, chuckling at what she considered a joke.

"You're disturbingly good at that, red." I told her, still wiping the sleep from my eyes, attempting to sit up.," What are you doing here?"

"I brought you a snack." She said, smiling and placing a brown paper bag on the table next to me.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"What do you mean? A girlfriend can't just bring her boyfriend a snack for afterschool detention?"

"Not you… there's always something that's in I for you, something you need, want… you know."

"Well," She began, "not this time." She smiled and began opening the bag, placing a variety of blue foods on the table in front of me.

"Stop." I said, placing my hand in front of hers, she retracted it, placing a small container of blue cupcakes back in the bag." We can't just pretend this didn't happen." I told her.

"What?"

"Rachel, I kissed another girl… while we were together. Don't you think that's something we need to talk about?" Rachel looked away from me, she clearly didn't plan on discussing this today. Calmly, she took a seat next to me, turning it so we could face each other.

"I'm sorry," She began, "I drove you to her and this entire time, I've been blaming her for something that was our problem. I'll do anything to make this work, to make all the crap that I have put you through, just disappear."

"Why?"

"Because…I love you?" Rachel stated slightly taken aback at my question.

"Why?" I asked her again.

"Okay, what is this?"

"Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?" I began, she shook her head in compliance,"You just said 'Whatever' and walked away. So, why this? Why now?"

"Wow, you really are stupid Percy," she chuckled in what seemed like an utterly humorless situation, "'whatever' is my 'I love you'. Don't you know me well enough to know that I can't be that open… that vulnerable with people? Not even you, not yet anyway." She concluded , placing her plump nude lips gently on my cheek, I could feel her smile on my skin. "forgive me?"

"I can forgive you, but everything you've done, I can't just forget it. You can't just make it disappear."

"I know I can't change it, but I can change myself, I'll be old Rachel; better, less selfish, bitchy, arrogant, ignorant Rachel. Just… just give me a chance. Another chance." She smiled slightly, sniffling, I couldn't help but smirk at her returning quirkiness.

"Okay, but who are you really doing this for?"

"For both of us and for Annabeth."

"What does Annabeth have to do with this?

She spoke inaudibly before I could hear the very last words of her sentence, "Forget I said anything." Rachel stood up, walking silently towards the door as I practically attacked a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies, which I was unsure of how she made. "Whatever, Percy." She murmured smiling just before she closed to door behind her.

It was silent for only a few brief seconds before the door burst open again, this time a much more fear inducing figure came through it. "What the hell was that Percy?" Annabeth yelled at me, slamming the door closed behind her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a little scared for my life.

"What am I talking about? What in the world made your chlorine filled brain think it was a good idea to punch Luke Castellan in the face?" She shouted in the nearly deserted school.

"I was…defending your honor." I told her, only now realizing how incredibly lame it sounded out loud, but trust me it sounded much cooler in my head.

"So you think I can't defend myself?" She asked, but before I could open my mouth to say 'No.' she continued talking. " I can take of myself, Percy, I don't need you to stand up for me! And if I do say so myself, I would have done a better job."

"Of course you would have," I sneered, "Shouldn't you just be thankful?"

"Thankful that you made a fool out of both us, oh yes I'm very thankful." She spoke, smiling falsely.

"God! Annabeth your so freaking stubborn sometimes-" I began to say, but Annabeth started laughing before I could finish. "Why are you laughing?" I protested.

"Your mouth…" She giggled out, putting her head in her hand to hide her overpowering smile.

"My mouth?" I asked.

"Its… its blue." She said, "I don't think it's healthy to ingest that much food coloring!" She continued laughing at me as I made several unsuccessful attempts at hiding my brightly cerulean colored tongue. "I think all the food coloring has gone to your head, Perce."

I rolled my eyes as she cursorily looked at the blue cookies I was previously ravaging, when I heard heavy footsteps from a long way down the hallway. We both looked up, "I don't think you're supposed to be here," I suggested, as she began moving towards the door, "Wait for me after school… I'll meet you in the gym pool, wait for me there."

"Okay," she began without even turning around, "but I won't wait for you forever." She said before leaving the room, the door shutting silently behind her. Somehow, I knew she wasn't just talking about after school.

FAN FICTION ALWAYS DELETES THESE LINES SO THEY NEED TO FIX THAT OR MAKE THESE THINGS EASIER TO FIGURE THE F OUT KAYTHXBYE

I was immersed in the cool deep water, when a shaky image of an athletically built blonde girl appeared at the top of the water. The image came closer and closer until my head came out of the water to be greeted with the sight of Annabeth Chase. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said back just as awkwardly, sitting down and placing her naked feet into the pool. "so…" She started.

"I'm sorry!" We both said simultaneously, chuckling before I let her talk first.

"I'm sorry I told Rachel, when you clearly weren't ready to let her know you were working at my dance studio, or let her know that we were friends, or tell her that we kissed." She told me, cringing at the mention of the kiss we shared a few days ago.

"We kissed, "I repeated, watching the look on her face change instantly," We need to talk about that don't we?" I asked and she didn't say anything. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm sorry I lied to you and to Rachel and I'm sorry I've been avoiding you."

"What're we going to do about it?" She asked, as I grabbed her foot, pulling her swiftly into the pool beside me, fully clothed. I laughed loudly as she wiped water from her eyes, chuckling a lot less than I was.

"Okay, you're officially forgiven now!" I told her, laughing so much I was nearly crying.

"What? How is that fair? You are not forgiven!" Annabeth raised her voice, letting a giant laugh escape her plump naturally pink lips.

"Okay, fine you're allowed to do something mean to me, promise." I told her.

"I think I'll wait until later to cash that in." She told me, grinning mischievously. A few moments of silence went by," How is it fair?" Annabeth asked me randomly, giving me no clue as to what she was talking about. "How is it fair that Rachel gets to kiss you all she wants and we only kissed once?"

I narrowed my eyes with curiosity, not sure If I liked or disliked the direction in which this was heading. "I don't know, you'll have to ask her."

"I'm going to kiss you, Percy." Annabeth told me, giving no indication that she was joking, though I still didn't believe her.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, but before I could even think of an answer, much less giver her an answer, her lips were so tightly pressed to mine that I barely had room to breathe. Though this was completely unplanned, spontaneous, it felt so incredibly natural. It was as if in that moment I could have tricked myself into believing that it was Annabeth I was with since eighth grade, I could convince myself that what I was doing wasn't wrong, that I wasn't cheating because I never had anything with Rachel to begin with. It was like magic, I had never felt anything like it and as long as I had this I didn't ever have to feel anything but this, love anyone but her, ever again. It was perfection, it was life altering.

It made me realize that I owed this to Rachel, I owed her magic. I owed her something so life altering and amazing after wasting 3 years of her life. It made me realize what I had to do and that I still cared enough for Rachel to feel guilty. Annabeth was too good for me, and if I couldn't be with her completely I shouldn't be with her at all. It was in that instant that I knew exactly what I had to do.I could picture this ending all of two ways, either Annabeth would take the news calmly or in the morning they would find my dead body at the bottom of this pool.

"I pick Rachel," I told Annabeth guiltily, "I think we should just be friends."

Through her astonishment she began to speak, " I understand," She began gracefully climbing out of the pool. "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait!" I began, "When… when's later?" I asked her.

"When I get over you." She smiled. I watched as she walked away, left alone in the empty gym at Goode High School. It felt different this time though, being alone. I didn't feel like it was just me and my emotions running wild. Today, I feel better, I feel more like myself, I feel aware.

**3****rd**** Person (umm… Me? Idk…lol)**

Percy wasn't aware though, of a lot of things. He wasn't aware of everything conspiring against him, he wasn't aware of even how strongly he felt about Annabeth. He wasn't aware of what his future held for him, something unexpected, something unplanned and just like the kiss something spontaneous, but much… much less pleasant. But most of all, he wasn't aware of the petite green eyed, freckle faced, red head sitting just outside of the glass windows of the gym pool. The petite red head which had seen, but not heard what happened in that very pool. The petite red head with a plan… a plan for revenge.

**Percy's Point Of View (Last Day Of School)**

It has been two months and three and a half days, Annabeth hasn't spoken a word to me since what happened in the pool. I wasn't sure if it was because she had forgotten about me or if she just hasn't gotten over me yet. The last bell rang and through the papers being thrown in the air by the graduating seniors and the overbearingly loud talk of summer plans I could only focus on one thing, Annabeth.

I was walking through the mess and crowd when a petit blond strode up next to me, "Hey there Seaweed Brain, I heard you made varsity swim for next year. Congrats." Then, as quickly as she had come, she left. I was little hurt… two months, that was it? That was as long as it took her to get over me? When I hadn't even thought about trying to get over her. I watched her walk away quickly, I could see her small dimples peek out from the edges of her wavy hair, a clear sign she was smiling, big… Seaweed Brain, I thought randomly, I like it.

**Annabeth's Point Of View**

I know he could see me smiling, so I tried to keep up the façade just for him, but deep inside I was dying. Truthfully, I would rather talk to him and be miserable with wanting every day of my life, then never speak to him again, because no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stay away.

**Ending A/N- Okay, so maybe you saw what I did for SeaOfWisdom18 up there ^ if you want me to give a plug to your stories say so! And if I read it after you just fav me or my story or sub to me or my story then I'll probably go and do it without a request unless you don't want me to! Also I have made it a mission of mine to go and read everyones stories who has subbed or favorite me or my stories! So I've got a lot of reading to do on my hands:) Time for the message to my wonderful reviwers! I got soo many great reviews and I am so thankful to all of you! **

**SeaofWisdom18- Thankyou soo much! People need to go read ur stories, because they are super good! And I think ur the only one who can pull them off!**

**Prachel4Never- AH! U have no idea how much that means to me! I'm so grateful for your two wonderful and very lengthy reviews! Please do keep reviewing as I'll surely miss them! I know what you mean about the drama thing, I've always considered my story to be very odd and the plan for it, because rather than focus on one even there will be a lot to appen over the chapters not just one main thing and there will be a lot of subplots! Thank you so much for helping to realize this may be a welcome change :)**

**CornSoup14- haha thank you for telling me about the name change! I like this name too, its corny! Lol I do love my fans but I have had so much writers block and been so busy, but I actually was looking for your review! Thank you soo much again, you are a great reviewer!**

**KidnapMyHeart- Thank you so much! I'm about to go sub your story right now! I read a chapter or two of "Can't Kiss This" but for some reason never faved or subbed, I got ur review and checked ur account only to discover ur a gleek and u wrote it! So I started reading again and now I'm totally addicted! I love your stories and your reviews :)**

**Loyal-AC-Girl13- haha thanks! I appreciate the review and I'm so glad you get it and ur not mad he accepted Rachel's offer, I thought people would get super mad at me! Lol Thanks for the review and keep reviewing, I'll surely miss ur reviews if you don't lol**

**Julianna54321- Um… so you're clearly a talented writer! That was amazing! I especially admire it because it's poetry and I am so hopeless at poetry it isn't even funny! Haha thank you and as for the detail, as a dancer it comes from the heart, I can seriously put myself in her shoes (Though I'm not as good as she's supposed to be in the story) I will literally dance around in my room trying to figure out how to describe what she's doing. I can't tell you how many bruises I have from it, but It's so worth it lol It reminded me of step up at first (even though I've never seen it) haha thanks for the suggestion and I think Percy dancing would be funny because I've never pictured him as a dancer, but I think I'll have him try just to impress her:) **

**Braveryx11-Haha aaah! I'm so sorry about your ankle (How'd u hurt it?) and feet! I love fouett****és ****too bad I suck at them, there's this girl on my dance team who can practically do them in her sleep! I'm so excited for you to start swan lake! You have to tell me how it turns out! Thank you so much for the amazing review and for being such an amazing reviewer!**

**Wisegirl1313- Thank you so much! I put a lot of effort into writing the dance and to read that just makes me smile:) **

**Amazing-Anna'beth1- Haha it's okay! I did miss your reviews though! I hope you keep being an amazing reviewer! Thank you soo much!**

**Bookwormgirl2497- nop, no one except him and Annabeth know who the mom is… but they'll find out later :)**

**Summergirl881- lol thanks for not being mad! And no its not sadistic, at least I hope not, because I like the idea too! I have a lot of drama planned for this story (muahahaha:)) Oh gosh! I'm sorry about the chinese thing, but I hope you did well, sorry for the late update… I'm glad you liked the percabeth though, give me two chapters and I promise you, you will be bouncing off of the walls;) oh and thanks for the great reviews and I look forward to them so much!**

**Storytell1425- thank you so much! My awesome beta! I'll be sending you a summary of the next chapter shortly! Thanks so much for putting up with my lack of knowledge of fluff! I'll be having close to no fluff for the next chapter though, which sucks, but there will be no more Prachel… EVER! Well in my story atleast! I read everything on my phone too! It just seems too long on the actual website plus it's easier! Haha I know they do need to realize they love each other but hopefully this brought them one step closer :) you're an amazing reviewer and beta and I hope this story can live up to expectations!**

**MelRose520- Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed the other sneak peek too! And I hope you continue to review! I also hate prachel, but after this they are no more!**

**C-Nuggets N.L- haha thank you, I do try to make them in the least bit humorous :) I love your reviews, please conittinue them and know that I am so thankful, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**LeoV44- hahaha thank you! I put so much effort into the dances, it was a welcome break from writing them today! Things are getting juicy and there is so much more to come thanks again for the amazing review, please keep it up :)**

**Saffa- thank you so much for the review, appreciating th drama, dancing, and characters. Percy will man up soon, believe me:) keep reviewing!**

**Wisegirl-Seaweedbrian- haha Rachel does ruin a lot of things doesn't she? I cant wait or this entire story to unfold! Thanks so much for your amazing reviews and keep 'em coming :)**

**IFoundAPickle- Thank you so much! I have two words for you KEEP REVIEWING ( because I so appreciate them and I will definitely miss them if you don't… okay a little bit more than two words, but still:))**

**Seaweed brain girl- haha I'm glad my advice worked:) I'm also glad that u reviewed because you are such a great reviewer and I'm updating finally I sincerely hope you like this chapter.**

**BeyBay- Thank you so much! That means a lot from someone who doesn't like human stories, I tried a demigod story, but I kind of suck with adventure! Keep up the amazing revies and I hope you like this chapter**

**Skywriter5- Thank you so much! I'm attempting to end every chapter with a cliffhanger, purely for the drama of the story. Never stop writing or reviewing and thank you so much, I'm sorry for keeping all of u waiting for so long!**

**Buzzlessbee- Have I ever told you how much I LOVE your screen name? Well just in case I didn't it's amazing! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it means to me that youcan picture it or that u have re-read it! I honestly love reading your reviews and I sincerely hope you remain a reader until this story finishes! Thank you so so so so much! :D**


End file.
